


ok but daichi's thighs

by nyakuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, F/M, Fluff, I have no idea, I hope this is funny, I will also add more tags in the future, M/M, Multi, chatfic, i think, im not good at tags, oh my god my tags are a mess, or something, pls forgive me, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyakuroo/pseuds/nyakuroo
Summary: milkboy: if watermelon exists, why isn't there firemelon, earthmelon, windmelon, the elemelonsoikawaii: what





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pls enjoy this crappy work of mine dksjdjdks got into haikyuu!! fandom recently and lemme tell u i fucking love it so much i love bokuto!!!! sjahsajdjaks i love them so much also hmu @ twitter shiratoriizawa
> 
> yell at me abt haikyuu!! so we can yell tgt

**dadchi** : i have been tainted

 **asahee** : What do you mean?

 **dadchi** : i saw smth i shouldnt see

 **noyaa** : wHAT DID U SEE DAICHI-SAN???????,

 **dadchi** : idk if i should tell u guys

 **sugar** : ok Listen,,,

 **sugar** : it was a JokeTM

 **dadchi** : nO

 **asahee** : What is going on?

 **noyaa** : WAIT

 **noyaa** : WHAT DID U SEE

 **noyaa** : WHAT IS A JOKE

 **tskishima** : ur life is a joke, noya-san

 **noyaa** : wHAT THE HELL TSUKISHIMA

 **dadchi** : BACK TO MY PROBLEM

 **dadchi** : I JUST SAW SUGA DRY HUMPING THE FLOOR AND TANAKA WAS RECORDING HIM

 **dadchi** : I HAVE BEEN TAINTED

 **sugar** : LISTEN,,,,, IT WAS A JOKE

 **sugar** : TANAKA DARE ME TO DO THAT

 **asahee** : And you listen to him? Wow Suga.

 **dadchi** : I AM GOING TO MOVE OUT TO SOMEWHERE 

 **dadchi** : FAR FAR AWYA,,,,,

 **tanacar** : I AM SO SOREY SUGA-SAN IT WAS ADARE FOR ME TOO I WAS TALKING WITH ANOOSHITA AMD THEN WE PLAYED TRUTH AND DARE AND IT WAS ONLY THE TWO OF US AND ALSO WHEN I CHOSE DARE I THOUGHT HE WOUKD AS K ME TO STRIP BUT HE THIUGHT "i saw ur body like 10th time today so no" aND THEN U WALKED IN SO HE DARED ME TO REXORD U DRY HUMPING THE FLOOR PPS FORGIVE ME SUGA-SAN!!!!!

 **asahee** : What?

 **noyaa** : ENNOSHITA WHAT

 **sugar** : TRUE,,,, I WALKED IN ANS THEN AUDDENLY TANAKA AAKED ME TO DRY HUMPING THE FLOOR AND I THOUGGT WHY NOT

 **dadchi** : pls dont ever talk to me again

 **tanacar** : DAICHI-SAN PLS FORGIVE ME,,,,, IM SORRY

 **gennoshita** : ok but suga-san looked hot tho

 **sugar** : what

 **noyaa** : what

 **asahee** : What?

 **dadchi** : what

 **tanacar** : what

 **gennoshita** : what

 **tskishima** : i can believe i just witnessed this

 **tskishima** : is our ennoshita-san have a crush on suga-san? lol

 **gennoshita** : uhm no

 **gennoshita** : I dont need to have a crush to know suga-san is hot

 **dadchi** : .....true

 **tskishima** : pls u have feelings for him, daichi-san ;)

 **noyaa** : uuuhhhh ;)

 **tanacar** : ohhhh ;)

 **dadchi** : stop it u 2

 **dadchi** : this doesnt change the fact that I Have Been Tainted

 **sugar** : tanaka, do u still have the video?

 **tanacar** : YEE DONT WORRY I WILL SEND IT TO U

 **sugar** : no, send it to daichi

 **dadchi** : WHAT NO

 **tanacar** : OKAY ON IT

 **dadchi** : hOLD THE FUCK IN NO

 **tskishima** : *on

 **dadchi** : tsukishima what are u, a grammar nazi

 **tskishima** : probably :)

 **sugar** : plS SONT USE THAT SMILEY EMOTICON ITS SO FREAKING SCARYY

 **tskishima** : :)

 **sugar** : I Cant Believe U

 **smallgiant** : uhm

 **smallgiant** : tanaka-san, I think u should take a look, double check ur message again

 **dadchi** : why

 **smallgiant** : uhm how do I say this

 **noyaa** : SHOYOU

 **noyaa** : SHOYOU RSELF ;)

 **tskishima** : noya-san pls

 **smallgiant** : tanaka-san

 **tanacar** : wait

 **tanacar** : WaIT A MINUTE HINATA IM SORRY WRONG CHAT

 **sugar** : I have a Bad Feeling about this

 **tanacar** : IM AORRY MOM AND DAD I SEND THE VIDEO TO HINATA

 **smallgiant** : and kageyama is here too

 **smallgiant** : i think u broke him

 **tanacar** : I AM SORRY OH MY GOD I AM A BAD PERSON

 **tskishima** : what is King doing there ;)

 **smallgiant** : we're practicing

 **noyaa** : practicing what ;)

 **smallgiant** : uhm volleyball?

 **tskishima** : im surprise u can spell that lol

 **smallgiant** : DAMN U TSUKISHIMA

 **smallgiant** : I MIGHT BE SRUPID BUT IM NOT THATSUPID TSK

 **tskishima** : yeah right

 **asahee** : I'm pretty sure Tanaka sent it to everyone.

 **sugar** : WHAT

 **asahee** : I got the video too.

 **tanacar** : OH MY GOD I AM DEAD

 **sugar** : yes indeed u are

 **sugar** : im gOING TO FIND U AND KILL U AND BURY U

 **tanacar** : U DONT HAVE TO FIND ME I SURRENDER

 **dadchi** : what a good

 **noyaa** : boyTM

 **tskishima** : yeah I got the video too

 **tskishima** : and guess what, suga-san?

 **sugar** : what

 **tskishima** : im pretty sure, no, 100% sure his friend from nekoma got it too

 **sugar** : WHAT THE FUCK

 **sugar** : IM GOING TO KILL U AND MAKW IT LOOK LIKE ITS AN ACCIDENT

 **tanacar** : GOODBYE EVERYONE IT WAS NICE PLAYING VOLLEYBALL WITH U

 **smallgiant** : TANAKA-SAN DONT DIE

 **tanacar** : BUT I AM DEAD ALREADY I SAW SUGA-SAN FROM MILES AAWAY

 **smallgiant** : BUT

 **smallgiant** : WHO WILL PROTECT KIYOKO-SAN?

 **kiyokoko** : I can protect myself, thank you Hinata.

 **smallgiant** : OH MY GOD

 **smallgiant** : THE QUEEN

 **noyaa** : THE QUEEN HAS SPOKEN

 **dadchi** : wait, shimizu ure here?

 **dadchi** : btw nice name

 **dadchi** : username I mean

 **kiyokoko** : Thank you and yes, this is Karasuno Volleyball Club chatroom so yes, I am here. Since the beginning.

 **sugar** : tanaka lets die together

 **tanacar** : KIYOKO-SAN IM SO SORRY PLS PUNISH ME

 **kiyokoko** : I'm sorry Tanaka, but I decline.

 **dadchi** : so that means....

 **yamagucci** : surpriseTM

 **sugar** : OH NO

 **yamagucci** : oh yes ;)

 **tskishima** : ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thekuroo: fUCK URE THE INFAMOUS TERUSHIMA

**dadchi** : i need help

 **thekuroo** : do i get smth in return?

 **dadchi** : shUT UP KUROO

 **oikawaii** : with what, daichan?

 **dadchi** : ok so one of the crows made a bet and then this thing happen

 **dadchi** : ive been tainted

 **oikawaii** : what happened

 **thekuroo** : yee waaasup

 **dadchi** : im moving to nekoma

 **thekuroo** : no

 **thekuroo** : we dont need u

 **owlright** : cOMW TO FUKURODANI

 **dadchi** : yes i will pls

 **thekuroo** : nO FUCK BRO NO WAY DAICHI COME TO NEKOMA

 **owlright** : U SAID NO JUST NOW U ASS

 **ushiwakawaka** : What happened?

 **dadchi** : ok shuT IT U CAT AND OWL but Listen,,,, suga dry humping,,,, on the floor,,, with tanaka recording him,,,,,

 **owlright** : SHIT MAN THAATS HOT

 **thekuroo** : thats... true

 **thekuroo** : but thats not the point rn ehy he did that

 **dadchi** : ok apparently it was a dare but??????? he looked so hot doing it and im??????? ded

 **oikawaii** : nvr know mr. refreshing is anaughty type ;)

 **dadchi** : THATA NOT THE POINT OK IVE BEEN TAINTED I CANT BELIEVE HE DID THAT AND THEN TANAKA SENT THE VIDEO TO A GC IDK WHAT GC AND NOW EVERYONE WATCHED THAT VIDEO IT WAS ONLY MEANT FOR ME,,,,

 **oikawaii** : aw daichan are u jealous

 **ushiwakawaka** : He probably is. Seeing how he types.

 **dadchi** : IM MOVING TO TOKYO

 **thekuroo** : COME TO ME

 **owlright** : NO COME TO ME

 **futakuchii** : the fuxk man its like what 2 a.m.

 **owlright** : RESPECT UR SENIORS

 **futakuchii** : well sorry man-san its 2 a.m. here man-san i need my beauty sleep but yall keep talking andmy phone is beeping i cant duxking mute this at least pls be nice to ur kouhai

 **thekuroo** : suddenly idk a kouhai

 **owlright** : i xant believe u call us man-san lmao

 **dadchi** : CAN WE FOCUS ON MY PROBLEM HERE????

 **futakuchii** : ur only problem is not confessing ur love for that suga guy

 **dadchi** : excue me

 **thekuroo** : *excuse

 **dadchi** : dont fucking coreect me this is jot an enf class u catmam

 **owlright** : gentlemen

 **owlright** : pls calm

 **dadchi** : i cannot calm when i have a boner

 **ushiwakawaka** : TMI.

 **thekuroo** : want me to help u? ;)

 **owlright** : i can help u too ;)

 **owlright** : i can come over ;)

 **thekuroo** : me too ;)

 **ushiwakawaka** : Both of you live in Tokyo and that's like, few hours from Miyagi.

 **futakuchii** : also why do you think its okay to "help" our dear dad here?

 **dadchi** : excuse me im not ur dad

 **futakuchii** : BUT DAD

 **dadchi** : no

 **futakuchii** : FATHER

 **dadchi** : DONT TALK TO ME VEER AGAIN

 **thekuroo** : VEER

 **owlright** : VEER

 **thekuroo** : VEEEEEEERRRRR

 **owlright** : VVVEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR

 **oikawaii** : shut up both of u

 **oikawaii** : i cant believe daichan have the nerve to tell us all he likes mr. refreshing to us but not to the actual pretty setter

 **dadchi** : u think hes pretty?

 **thekuroo** : well he not wrong

 **dadchi** : what happened to ur online eng class

 **thekuroo** : shush

 **thekuroo** : but really, is there some unwritten rules or smth abt pretty setters

 **thekuroo** : i mean look at kenma

 **owlright** : look at akaashi

 **ushiwakawaka** : Look at Semi.

 **dadchi** : i thought semi is a pinch server?

 **ushiwakawaka** : That's true but ever since Shirabu arrived, he's more to be a pinch server and a setter.

 **owlright** : who that

 **ushiwakawaka** : A second year setter in my team. But I prefer Semi, if you're talking about the pretty setter thing.

 **oikawaii** : AND IM THE PRETTIEST

 **owlright** : shut ur mouth oikawa ure not akaashi

 **oikawaii** : EXCUSE ME??????!?!?!?!?!

 **futakuchii** : suddenly i cannot read

 **thekuroo** : what abt u kid

 **futakuchii** : what about me?

 **futakuchii** : also im not a kid gdi im just a year younger than all of u

 **futakuchii** : dont push it

 **thekuroo** : well ure still the youngest here

 **owlright** : youngest ;)

 **dadchi** : whatever both of u thinking, no

 **ushiwakawaka** : Also stop.

 **dadchi** : bAXK TO MY PROBLEM

 **thekuroo** : just confess dadchi

 **thekuroo** : i mean dad(dy)chi ;)

 **owlright** : uuUuUUUUU NICE BRO

 **thekuroo** : BRO

 **owlright** : BRO

 **thekuroo** : ILY BRO

 **owlright** : BITCH SYA IT CORR3CTLY

 **thekuroo** : type properly first ;)

 **owlright** : BROOO SHUT UP

 **thekuroo** : IM NOT EVEN TALKIJG WTH BRO

 **owlright** : BRO

 **oikawaii** : are they always like this?

 **dadchi** : yeag and its The Worse

 **futakuchii** : wow an old man now knows how to have some humor i see ;---)))

 **dadchi** : what the hell is that

 **futakuchii** : a smiley face ;---)))

 **oikawaii** : that looks.... wrong

 **owlright** : PERVY OIKAWAI

 **owlright** : ok back to the pretty setter thing, have u seen akaashi? the most pretty guy on earth? My Prince? My Lovely Setter?

 **thekuroo** : u mean kenma?

 **ushiwakawaka** : No, he meant Semi.

 **dadchi** : *Suga

 **futakuchii** : i wish my team has a pretty setter but koganegawa is not pretty

 **owlright** : im sorry for u bro

 **thekuroo** : bro i thought im ur bro

 **owlright** : ure srill my bro

 **owlright** : *still

 **thekuroo** : Brokuto Koutabro

 **owlright** : Kubroo Tetsubro

 **thekuroo** : bro

 **owlright** : BROOO

 **thekuroo** : BROOOOOO

 **oikawaii** : shut the fuck up omg

 **thekuroo** : are u my mom?

 **owlright** : are u my mom?

 **futakuchii** : are u my mom?

 **dadchi** : are u my mom?

 **ushiwakawaka** : Are you my mother?

 **oikawaii** : OH MT GOD I HATE YALL

 **thekuroo** : YALL

 **owlright** : YALL

 **oikawaii** : FUXK U

 **thekuroo** : time and date pls ;)

 **owlright** : ill pick u up ;)

 **dadchi** : GOSH GUYS PLS

 **oikawaii** : WHO WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH BITH OF U EW

 **thekuroo** : u hurt me :(

 **owlright** : im hurt too :( after everything we've been thru :( he refused to have sex with us :(

 **thekuroo** : it could be the best threesomes sex ever in ur life :( but :(

 **owlright** : im suddenly sad :(

 **oikawaii** : I HATE BOTH OF U SHUT THE FUCK UP I HAVE BOYFRIENDS ALR

 **futakuchii** : never thought in my entire life that kuroo and bokuto want to have threesomes with oikawa

 **futakuchii** : i mean why him

 **oikawaii** : WHAT ABOUT ME U ASS

 **futakuchii** : if its daichi then i get it

 **dadchi** : leave me alone

 **futakuchii** : bu t u

 **oikawaii** : EZCUSE ME HAVW U SEEN MY THIGHS AND MY BODY AND MT FACE

 **thekuroo** : idk why dont u show us ;)

 **owlright** : yes show us rn ;)

 **owlright** : i promise i wont save the pic ;)

 **oikawaii** : WYAT NO

 **oikawaii** : I HAVE BOYFRIENDS

 **dadchi** : boyfriends? what?

 **thekuroo** : ok real talk if u have "boyfriends" then u can add more ;)

 **owlright** : the more the merrier ;)

 **owlright** : imagine this: orgy

 **dadchi** : STOP

 **futakuchii** : ill pass

 **ushiwakawaka** : Me too.

 **thekuroo** : dont be a party pooper ;) come and join us ;) it will be great ;)

 **futakuchii** : wait

 **futakuchii** : i think theres someone who probably wanna join u

 **dadchi** : who?

 **thekuroo** : aww dadchi u wanna join too? ;) u have a great thighs ;)

 **owlright** : crush me with ur thighs ;)

 **futakuchii** : ill add him

 **futakuchii** : hes a captain too so dont worry

 **dadchi** : im suddenly worried

 

_**futakuchii** has added **fuckboii** into the chat._

 

 **thekuroo** : FUCK LMAO

 **thekuroo** : FUCKBOII AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I CANT

 **owlright** : COME AND JOIN THE ORGY

 **fuckboii** : IM IN

 **dadchi** : WAHT THE FUXK

 **thekuroo** : ok but who u

 **owlright** : who u

 **fuckboii** : ur local fuckboii ;))))

 **futakuchii** : terushima

 **fuckboii** : thATS RIGHT MA BOI IT ME

 **thekuroo** : wait, terushima?

 **fuckboii** : RIGHT

 **thekuroo** : terushima yuuji?

 **futakuchii** : yee thats him

 **owlright** : wassup bro

 **thekuroo** : fUCK URE THE INFAMOUS TERUSHIMA

 **fuckboii** : WHAT U KNOW ABT ME???

 **thekuroo** : URE DATING A SNAKE

 **dadchi** : what

 **ushiwakawaka** : How can a human date a snake?

 **thekuroo** : URE DARINF A SNAKE I

 **owlright** : OMG WHY SPILL BRO

 **thekuroo** : ure boyfriend is from nohebi

 **fuckboii** : HES NOT MT BOYFRIEND EHAT

 **thekuroo** : I SAW U TWO MAKE OUT LAST WEEK

 **dadchi** : WHAT

 **ushiwakawaka** : The hell?

 **oikawaii** : SPILL

 **owlright** : SPILL BRO

 **fuckboii** : THERES NOTHING TO SPILL

 **thekuroo** : URE DATING A SNAKE SO THERES SMTH TO SPILL

 **thekuroo** : i cant believe this rn u, terushima, dating a snake

 **fuckboii** : IM NOT DATING HIM GDI

 **fuckboii** : WERE NOT AN ITEM

 **oikawaii** : are u sure abt that?

 **owlright** : i fear for ur life terushima

 **ushiwakawaka** : But a human dating a snake?

 **fuckboii** : SUGURU IS NOT A SNAKE

 **thekuroo** : defending someone i see ;)

 **fuckboii** : ajaJSHSJSNSKSJSK

 **thekuroo** : but really hes a snake

 **ushiwakawaka** : Suguru Daishou? From Nohebi?

 **thekuroo** : yee him

 **dadchi** : are u guys enemy or something?

 **thekuroo** : HES A SNAKE A CAT AND A SNAKE CANT GET ALONG

 **fuckboii** : thats when u gyyd on the court

 **futakuchii** : he plays dirty?

 **thekuroo** : LETS NOT TALK ABT SNAKE

 **owlright** : I GOT U BRO

 **thekuroo** : THANKS BRO

 **fuckboii** : im still up for an orgy ;)

 **oikawaii** : OH MY GOD IM LEAVING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO I CANR BELIEVW RHIS SKWNSKZNKSWK I HOPE THIS IS OKAY???? FUNNY???? DO TELL ME THANK U FOR READING ILY ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yamagucci: so
> 
> dadchi: no

**yamagucci** : so

 **dadchi** : no

 **tskishima** : the video, I deleted them already

 **sugar** : THANK U SO MUCH, TSUKISHIMA

 **tskishima** : but before I deleted it, I sent it to kuroo

 **sugar** : FUCK YOU, TSUKISHIMA

 **smallgiant** : so thats why kenma asked about u

 **sugar** : wHAT

 **yamagucci** : ;)

 **tskishima** : ;)

 **dadchi** : can both of u shut up

 **tanacar** : I AM SO SORRY PLS FORGIVE ME

 

_**tskishima** added **thekuroo** to the chat._

 

 **sugar** : WHAT THE FUCK

 **thekuroo** : HEY MR SEXY

 **dadchi** : I CANT BELIEVE THIS

 **smallgiant** : HEY KUROO-SAN!!!!!!

 **thekuroo** : HEYYY CHIBI-CHAN WHATSUP

 **smallgiant** : ive been practicing! !!!! cant wait to have a match with nekoma!!!!

 **thekuroo** : dont worry son we will beat u ;)

 **sugar** : you mean We will Beat you :)

 **thekuroo** : shut it, i have the video ;)

 **thekuroo** : btw thanks tsukki i owe u one!!!

 

_**thekuroo** has left the chat._

 

 **dadchi** : ok what is the purpose of u adding him here sjskwnsjs

 **tskishima** : I Have No Idea What You Are Talking About, Sawamura-san!

 **dadchi** : know what u stay after the practice

 **sugar** : yamaguchi too :)

 **yamagucci** : its fine by me ;) do u want us to record u having sex there or? ;)

 **tanacar** : oH MY GOD YAMAGUCHI

 **noyaa** : so i came back to this

 **noyaa** : yamagucci is the real devil i cant believe i fell for that dammit

 **tanacar** : remember that one time

 **asahee** : What time? Also, was that Kuroo from Nekoma just now?

 **dadchi** : what?

 **asahee** : I just say a guy, I'm guessing it's Kuroo came to our school. He looks like him.

 **sugar** : oh no

 **yamagucci** : oh yes ;)

 **sugar** : YAMAGUCHI WHAT THE HECK MAN STOP WHATEVER URE PLANNING TO DO RIGHT NOW!!!!

 **yamagucci** : u should thaank me, suga-san! me and tsukki help u with ur problem ;)

 **dadchi** : problem? suga u have a problem?

 **sugar** : why arw u aaking me like that no I ditn have a problem

 **dadchi** : ok but u surely have u cant like to me

 **asahee** : What's the matter, Suga?

 **noyaa** : im sorry but i cant help but to laugh

 **tanacar** : same lmaO NO I SAW SUGA HES GLARING AT ME IM SOREY I WONT KAUGH ANYMORE

 **noyaa** : run for ur life ryu!!!

 **tanacar** : I ALRWASY AM RUNNING BUT HES NOT CHASING ME???? IDK WHY BUT IM SCARED

 **dadchi** : ok but what is kuroo doing here? at our school?

 **tskishima** : are u sure its him?

 **dadchi** : well yeah considering im looking at u and yamaguchi talking with him rn

 **yamagucci** : woops gotta go

 **dadchi** : ure not running away :)

 **yamagucci** : gotta go fast

 **smallgiant** : kuROO IS HERE???? WHERE IS HE I MISS HIM!!!!

 

_**yamagucci** added **fuckboii** to the chat._

 

 **dadchi** : waIT U KNOW HIM????

 **yamagucci** : i know everyone :-)

 **fuckboii** : WHATSUP GUCCI

 **yamagucci** : brooOOOOO i have good news for u :-)

 **fuckboii** : fUCK TELL ME

 **smallgiant** : who is that? and whats a fuckboii?

 **tskishima** : you don't need to know

 **smallgiant** : DAMN U STINGYSHIMA

 **yamagucci** : he's from johzenji

 **smallgiant** : that weird-haired guy?

 **fuckboii** : I HAVE A NAME

 **fuckboii** : ALSO ARE U THAT MINI SPIDRRMAN

 **smallgiant** : I have a name

 **fuckboii** : boii

 **yamagucci** : ok enought I have something spicy for you :-)

 **fuckboii** : do tell ;)

 **sugar** : NO

 **yamagucci** : it was a dare but our vice-captain dry humping on the floor and one of our senpai recorded it and then you know ;)

 **sugar** : YAMAGUCHI STOP

 **fuckboii** : dUDE THATS HOT

 **fuckboii** : but continue

 **yamagucci** : and then he asked our senpai, hes tanaka btw, to send the video to someone

 **tskishima** : guess who's that someone ;)

 **sugar** : guYS PLS STOP IDOJT DESERVE THIS

 **sugar** : ALSO IM KILLINH TANAKA

 **fuckboii** : BOII IS IT UR CAPTAIN???,,,?,

 **fuckboii** : whats his name again fuCK

 **yamagucci** : dadchi

 **tskishima** : sawamura dadchi

 **dadchi** : EXCUSE ME

 **yamagucci** : ;)

 **tskishima** : ;)

 **fuckboii** : BOIIIIIIIIII AND THEN WHAT

 **yamagucci** : tanaka sent it to everyone

 **fuckboii** : SEND IT TO ME TOO

 **sugar** : whAT NO IDK U

 **fuckboii** : we can arrange that ;)

 **fuckboii** : also

 

_**fuckboii** added **owlright** and **thekuroo** to the chat._

 

 **dadchi** : oh no

 **thekuroo** : WASSUP

 **owlright** : WASSUP BRO

 **fuckboii** : listen,,,,

 **fuckboii** : i have spicy news ;)

 **dadchi** : they knew

 **fuckboii** : WHAT

 **thekuroo** : is this abt mr suga dry humping on the floor ;)

 **owlright** : man that was hot ;) i saW THE VIDEO AND I FLIPPED SHIT

 **tskishima** : what the hell are you doing here

 **thekuroo** : my man tsukki ;)

 **owlright** : TSKISHIMA LMAO WHAT A NAME

 **owlright** : SUIT U THE BEST

 **smallgiant** : im back

 **fuckboii** : hello back im in front ;)

 **owlright** : IS THAT HINATA

 **smallgiant** : yes, who is this?

 **thekuroo** : new phone who dis

 **owlright** : BOKUTO, UR FAVE DAD

 **dadchi** : since when ure his dad

 **thekuroo** : let him live

 **owlright** : THANKS BRO ILY

 **smallgiant** : bokutO-SAN???? HELLO!!!!!

 **owlright** : loOK AT MY SON SO EXCITED MEETING ME HELLO MY DEAR SON HOE ARE U DOING

 **smallgiant** : what's hoe?

 **sugar** : DONT TAINT HINATA U ASS

 **dadchi** : BOKUTO WHAT

 **owlright** : OMG SORRY I DONT RRALLY CARE ABT TYPO THO SORRY MAN HINATA I MEANT HOW* SORRY MY SON

 **smallgiant** : i asked kageyama and he said thats the thing when u do farming? ?? is it true?

 **dadchi** : well,,,,

 **sugar** : thAT TRUE HINATA BOKUTO HERE IS DUMB SO

 **owlright** : EXCUSE ME I AM HURT

 **thekuroo** : DONT HURT MY BRO

 **owlright** : BROO

 **thekuroo** : BROOO

 **smallgiant** : bokuto-san, can u teach me more about spiking?

 **owlright** : YES OFC MY SON DO U WANT ME TO COME OVER THERE I WILL BUY TICKET JUST TO MEET MY DEAR CUTE AND ADORABLE SON

 **thekuroo** : im too so i can give daichi a lesson ;)

 **dadchi** : pls no

 **dadchi** : im moving out

 **sugar** : my parents arent home so u can come to my place tonight!

 **yamagucci** : coughs

 **tskishima** : coughs

 **owlright** : daMN SMOOTH

 **thekuroo** : i could give tsukki a lesson too since he has been bad ;)

 **tskishima** : touch me and I will kill you

 **yamagucci** : dont be a party pooper tsukki ;)

 **tskishima** : whICH SIDR ARE U ON RIGHT NOW

 **yamagucci** : neither ;)

 **thekuroo** : apply cold water tsukki :---)

 **smallgiant** : I have no idea what's going on but I need to buy some milk for my little sister so bye!

 **owlright** : SON

 **owlright** : BE CAREFUL

 **owlright** : DONT WORRY I WILL PROTECT U

 **noyaa** : yo whats going on

 **owlright** : HINATA ILY MY SON

 **noyaa** : what

 **tanacar** : dONT TOUCH HINATA

 **owlright** : HES MY SON I CSN TOUCH HIM IF I WANT TO

 **thekuroo** : bro that sounds so wrong

 **sugar** : is that ur kink, mr. owl? :)

 **owlright** : WHAT THE FUCK NO HES MY SON

 **thekuroo** : but that sounds wrong bro

 **owlright** : yE I KNOW BUT I DIDNT MEAN IT THAT WAY

 **dadchi** : then what way? ;)

 **owlright** : OH MY GOD

 **noyaa** : can I add a new friend of mine here?

 **dadchi** : who?

 **owlright** : fuck u sawamura

 **thekuroo** : let's ;)

 **dadchi** : NO

 **noyaa** : a new friend

 

_**noyaa** added **hanamemeki** to the chat._

 

 **owlright** : AWESOME USERNAME MAN

 **hanamemeki** : thanks got it from my daddy

 **hanamemeki** : ;)

 **dadchi** : oh god are u that pink haired guy from seijou?

 **hanamemeki** : ITS BROWN NOT PINK CANT U SEE

 **thekuroo** : idk u but im guessing ur hair is pink

 **owlright** : same

 **hanamemeki** : ITS BROWN NOT PINK

 **noyaa** : its pink man cant u see

 **hanamemeki** : BROWN

 

_**hanamemeki** added **oikawaii** to the chat._

 

 **hanamemeki** : TELL THEM I HAVE BROWN HAIR

 **oikawaii** : no makki its pink

 **oikawaii** : also what is this?

 **hanamemeki** : DAMN U OIKAWA ITS BROWN NOT PINK WHAT THE HELL MAN

 **oikawaii** : its pink makki dont argue with me

 **hanamemeki** : i will argue with u

 **hanamemeki** : in bed ;)

 **owlright** : woah there

 **thekuroo** : is this one of ur boyfriends oikawa ;)

 **hanamemeki** : aw u talk abt me to ppl? im flattered, baby ;)

 **oikawaii** : STOP

 **dadchi** : ure dating oikawa? damn

 **oikawaii** : yea bitch damn hes so lucky to have me, the most pretty setter ever on earth (-ε･｀)ﾉ＾☆

 **sugar** : excuse me?

 **dadchi** : not that kind of damn but the other kind of damn

 **thekuroo** : BURN

 **owlright** : sorry but the most pretty setter on earth is akaashi :')

 **tskishima** : you guys fight over who is thr most pretty setter? lame

 **thekuroo** : ure just jealous tsukki ;)

 **owlright** : dont worry tsukki ure pretty too ;) a pretty middle blocker!!!

 **tskishima** : no thanks

 **yamagucci** : hes actually blushing rn lol

 **tskishima** : YAMAGUCHI

 **oikawaii** : uhm no im the most pretty. the prettiest

 **thekuroo** : have u seen kenma

 **owlright** : have u seen akaashi

 **dadchi** : have u seen suga

 **sugar** : aww daichi :-)

 **hanamemeki** : have u seen me ;)

 **owlright** : sorry man but ive nvr see u

 **thekuroo** : same here

 **owlright** : i wanna meet u man u seem cool

 **hanamemeki** : well I am cool :^)

 **oikawaii** : well let me introduce u to one of my boyfriends, hanamaki takahiro. he is the cutest pink haired guy ever and very supportive towards his close friends, esp us his boyfriends. also, he can be handsome too if he wears smth decent for once but worry not, i still love him with all my heart ♡ (*'ε`*)

 **hanamemeki** : babe thats sweet but

 **hanamemeki** : i do wear decent clothes wys

 **thekuroo** : i think we should all meet up

 **owlright** : true. i feel like we could be bros ;)

 **thekuroo** : but im ur bro :(

 **owlright** : u will always be my number 1 bro, dont worry bro ily ♡

 **thekuroo** : ilyt ♡

 **hanamemeki** : i like both of them alr lets meet :---))))

 **dadchi** : u know thats a great idea

 

_**dadchi** added **ushiwakawaka** and **futakuchii** to the chat._

 

 **ushiwakawaka** : Anything I can help you with, Daichi?

 **futakuchii** : what u want

 **thekuroo** : lmao the difference

 **dadchi** : lets meet

 **dadchi** : but like thru training camp

 **owlright** : tHATS A GOOD IDEA I CAN MEET MY SON

 **thekuroo** : I CAN MEET TSUKKI

 **tskishima** : no

 **thekuroo** : oh cmon tsukki (　´∀｀)つ

 **tskishima** : NO

 **ushiwakawaka** : That's a great idea. When will it be?

 **dadchi** : idk,,,, lets discuss it here

 **dadchi** : i mean i wanna make it here at my sch but u kno its not that big

 **futakuchii** : dont come to myschool either yall nit inviyed

 **thekuroo** : yall ┐(´-д-｀)┌

 **owlright** : yall ┐(´-д-｀)┌

 **sugar** : how abt seijoh?

 **oikawaii** : well, ill ask the coach and if he agrees im in

 **oikawaii** : im gonna beat ur ass, ushiwaka-chan!

 **ushiwakawaka** : Sure.

 **hanamemeki** : i dont like this guy

 **dadchi** : ok but if we cant do it at seijoh then

 **thekuroo** : come to tokyo

 **owlright** : yeah come to tokyo and leTS HAVE A PARTY

 **ushiwakawaka** : I'll ask my coach too about this.

 **dadchi** : ok then its settle

 **sugar** : yeah. if we cant do it in miyagi then lets go to tokyo!!!

 **noyaa** : soMEONE SAID TOKYO

 **tanacar** : TOKYO

 **hanamemeki** : who are these ppl

 **oikawaii** : ur kind probably

 **noyaa** : IM UR SUPER ACE LIBERO

 **tanacar** : IM UR SUPER ACE

 **hanamemeki** : i liKE THEM YES I LIKE THEM OIKAWA LETS ADOPT THEM

 **hanamemeki** : BOTH OF THEM

 **oikawaii** : no

 **hanamemeki** : babe pls :(

 **oikawaii** : no

 **noyaa** : uhm excuse me but

 **noyaa** : wtf dude im ure friend

 **hanamemeki** : ???

 **noyaa** : DUDE ITS ME NISHINOYA

 **thekuroo** : nishinOYA

 **owlright** : OYA OYA OYA

 **thekuroo** : OYA OYA OYA

 **noyaa** : YES ME NISHINOYA WTH MAN

 **hanamemeki** : MY MAN IM SORRY

 **hanamemeki** : I DIDNT KNO URE USERNAME

 **noyaa** : i literally added u here wtf

 **hanamemeki** : AM I GETTING FORGETFUL OH NO BABE HELP ME

 **oikawaii** : no

 **oikawaii** : lets go babe

 **hanamemeki** : IM SORRY NISHINOYA

 **noyaa** : no bitch ure not sorry

 **thekuroo** : damn son

 **hanamemeki** : PLS

 **noyaa** : no


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #savehanamaki2k17

_**hanamemeki** added **iwachan** to the chat._

 

 **iwachan** : Why am I here I do not want to be here

 **hanamemeki** : oh cmon ;)

 **oikawaii** : IWACHAAAAAAAAAANNNN

 **iwachan** : I can hear you so shut up

 **dadchi** : guys I have a little problem

 **dadchi** : hinata wants to know abt meme and idk if I should tell him

 **owlright** : DID SOMEONE SAYS HINATA MY SON

 **owlright** : I COULD TEACH HIM HOW TO MEME

 **hanamemeki** : im in

 

_**hanamemeki** added **mattsun** to the chat._

 

 **dadchi** : im surprise his usernamr seems normal

 **mattsun** : ye but im not ;)

 **hanamemeki** : babe ;)

 **smallgiant** : SOMEONE TEACH ME HWO TO MEME

 **smallgiant** : KOGANEGAWA KEEPS DENDING ME THIS MEME PIC BUT I DONT UNDERSTAND

  
_**smallgiant** added **kogaynegaywa** to the chat._

 

 **mattsun** : idk him but i like him alrdy

 **mattsun** : lets keep him

 **kogaynegaywa** : HELLO EVERYONE I AM THE GIANT SETTER FROM DATEKOU

 **smallgiant** : GO GO LETS GO LETS GO

 **kogaynegaywa** : DATEKOU

 **oikawaii** : is he and nishinoya related?

 **hanamemeki** : taLK ABT NOYA IM SORRY

 **noyaa** : no

 **hanamemeki** : :(

 **noyaa** : no also to answer ur q oikawa-san, im not related to him

 **hanamemeki** : (´･ε･｀)

 **noyaa** : idk u get out

 **mattsun** : idk u too get out

 **hanamemeki** : babe (´･ε･｀)

 **mattsun** : ok ily but stop using that thing ure not oikawa

 **oikawaii** : am i the only one who can use that, mattsun? (；＾ω＾)

 **mattsun** : yee bc we only need one oikawa in this world

 **oikawaii** : (｡≧з≦)ﾉ⌒☆

 **iwachan** : im pretty sure he meant that to be nrgative but ok

 **oikawaii** : so mean iwa-chan!!!!!!

 **tanacar** : are u guys dating?

 **oikawaii** : yes!!!! me, makki, mattsun and iwa-chan are dating!!!!! （；＾ω＾）

 **tanacar** : nice.. ok eho else dating here i jeed to knwo

 **noyaa** : why

 **tanacar** : so i wont flirt carelrssly

 **tanacar** : im a good person

 **tanacar** : also a good senpai

 **tskishima** : well unfortunately im dating too but I'm not gonna tell u with whom

 **kogaynegaywa** : IM SINGLE AND READY TO MINGLE

 **yamagucci** : im single but u cant flirt with me urr not ky type sorry senpai

 **tanacar** : ;(

 **yamagucci** : ;)

 **dadchi** : im pretty sure hinata is dating someonr

 **owlright** : Σ(･∀･；) WHAT DO U MEAN MY SON IS DATING SOMEONE EHO ID THAT PERDON SQUARE UP LETD MEET

 **dadchi** : calm down bokuto

 **owlright** : I CAJT HRS MY SON I NEED TO KNOW EHOS HES DATIJG WITH

 **yamagucci** : should i tell him ;)

 **tskishima** : do it ;)

 **yamagucci** : but u gotta do smth for me firdt

 **thekuroo** : daichi, are u sure this is that shy boy in ur team

 **dadchi** : yep, the one and only

 **owlright** : HINATA EHOS THAT GUY

 **thekuroo** : damn hes so different here lmao

 **dadchi** : tbh hes no different irl

 **yamagucci** : shush dad this is not abt me

 **owlright** : dAMN U RIGT WHERES HINATA KY SON

 **smallgiant** : sorry i was practicing our new quick! what is it, bokuto-san?

 **owlright** : LIL BIRDIE TOLD ME URE DATING SOMEOEN

 **owlright** : WHO

 **smallgiant** : but im not dating anyone????

 **owlright** : DONT LIE TO UR FATHER

 **thekuroo** : TELL UNCLE TOO

 **sugar** : ehy arebu thr uncle wtf

 **thekuroo** : bc im nice

 **hanamemeki** : that sounds fake but ok

 **thekuroo** : im always nice dont attack me eith this

 **mattsun** : sounds fake but ok

 **smallgiant** : its true!!!! u can ask kageyama!!!

 **kogaynegaywa** : EH??? I THOUGHT URE DATING HIM????

 **smallgiant** : who?

 **kogaynegaywa** : KAGEYAMA????

 **mattsun** : u mean kaGAYama ;-)

 **hanamemeki** : ;-)

 **owlright** : URE DATING HIM????

 **smallgiant** : no???? why do u think im dating kageyama?

 **kogaynegaywa** : WELL AT THE CAMP THAT YOU INVITED YOURSELF OVER, YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT HOW AMAZING YOUR SETTER WAS AND I'M PRETTY SURE IT'S KAGEYAMA

 **tskishima** : "the camp that you invited yourself" LMAO

 **smallgiant** : shUT UP TSUKISHIMA I JUST WANNA LEARN

 **owlright** : wait what camp?

 **dadchi** : dramatically sighs well our baby crow here invited himself to one of the camp that shiratorizawa's coach made before

 **dadchi** : it was held in shiratorizawa

 **thekuroo** : and he invited himself over??? lol

 **tskishima** : it was so embarrassing

 **smallgiant** : WELL DAMN U I JUST WANNA LEARN NEW THINGS

 **owlright** : MY SON,,,, MY PURR SON

 **thekuroo** : PURR

 **owlright** : COME HERE AND I EILL DHARE U MY SECRET MOVES AND RVERYTHIJG U DESERVE EVERYTHING MY DEAR SON

 **kogaynegaywa** : ITS FUN THO HINATA WAS A STAR THERE

 **noyaa** : IT WAS GOLD I STILL LAUGH EVERYTIME WE TALK ABT THIS

 **owlright** : DONT LAUGH AT KY SON!!!!!

 **thekuroo** : poor lil guy

 **sugar** : tbh its kinda sad after it was over tho he came back lookijg fresh but i know hes tired on the inside

 **sugar** : their coach was too much

 **thekuroo** : what happened?

 **owlright** : sON,,,

 **dadchi** : he got scolded by our coach and also me but i know he just wanna learn smth new

 **noyaa** : he cried too

 **sugar** : WHAT

 **dadchi** : WHAT

 **owlright** : HOW DARE THAT OLD MAN MADR MY SON CRY IM GONNA CRUSH THEIR TEAM ISTG FIGHT ME

 **tanacar** : yeah me and noya went to the toilet a day after it happened and we accidentally listen to him crying

 **noyaa** : i wanna say something but the lunch break was over and we gotta hurry up before our teacher scold us

 **sugar** : hinata....

 **oikawaii** : thats sad :(

 **hanamemeki** : lil shrimp just wanna learn but some old man being an ass

 **hanamemeki** : that must be hurt

 **kogaynegaywa** : BUT HINATA IS STRONG!! HE ACTUALLY HELPED US A LOT TO BE HONEST

 **kogaynegaywa** : LIKE I SAID HE WAS A STAR

 **kogaynegaywa** : HE EVEN ASKED SOMETHING TO USHIJIMA-SAN

 **oikawaii** : WHAT

 **thekuroo** : LMAO BRAVE LIL SHRIMP

 **tskishima** : it's true, i can confirm this

 **sugar** : ofc u can u were there

 **owlright** : HINATA ARE U ALRIGHY NOW

 **owlright** : OR SHOULD I SAY

 **owlright** : OWLRIGHT ;)

 **dadchi** : bokuto no

 **owlright** : BOKUTO YES

 **smallgiant** : sorry again, kageyama is being a dumbass

 **smallgiant** : AND IM FINE DONT WORRY!!! I LEARN A LOT FROM THE CAMP THAT I WASNT INVITED

 **smallgiant** : (~￣△￣)~

 **owlright** : THATS MY BOY

 **dadchi** : bokuto, stop with ur lame pun

 **hanamemeki** : TALK ABT PUN

 **iwachan** : oh no

 **mattsun** : oh yes ;)

 **hanamemeki** : I HAVE QUESTIONS FOR YALL

 **thekuroo** : YALL

 **owlright** : YALL

 **noyaa** : YALL

 **tanacar** : YALL

 **hanamemeki** : AJDHSJSHS SHUT UP

 **hanamemeki** : LET ME LIVE

 **oikawaii** : im gonna add my junior here

 

_**oikawaii** added **yahababe** , **watary** , **kunimeme** and **kyootani** to the chat._

_**kyootani** left the chat._

_**mattsun** added **kyootani** to the chat._

 

 **mattsun** : stay

 **kyootani** : no

 

_**kyootani** left the chat._

_**iwachan** added **kyootani** to the chat._

 

 **iwachan** : stay here

 **kyootani** : okay

 **thekuroo** : LMAO

 **yahababe** : wht is this

 **oikawaii** : oops i forgot another one!!!

 

_**oikawaii** added **kindaichii** to the chat._

 

 **kindaichii** : Hello

 **hanamemeki** : its me

 **iwachan** : no

 **oikawaii** : no

 **yahababe** : dnt disturb me go awy

 **hanamemeki** : what are u doing, our dear future captain? ●ｖ●

 **iwachan** : You talk like Oikawa, stop

 **hanamemeki** : ◐▂◐

 **hanamemeki** : ◑▂◑

 **hanamemeki** : ◑▂◐

 **iwachan** : I'm blocking you

 **yahababe** : im doing smth go awy

 **oikawaii** : wait, i just heard from someone eho shall not be name that ure dating someone, yahaba-chan (ฅ>ω<*ฅ)

 **mattsun** : what

 **hanamemeki** : what

 **iwachan** : what

 **kyootani** : a guy from shiratorizawa

 **oikawaii** : mad-dog-chan!!! dont interrupt me!! (｡ì _ í｡)

 **yahababe** : none of ur business

 **owlright** : WHOS DATING EHO

 **thekuroo** : TELL US

 **kogaynegaywa** : I THINK I KNOW WHO

 **owlright** : TELL US TELL US

 **kogaynegaywa** : I HEARD THIS FROM GOSHIKI

 **kogaynegaywa** : IT MUST BE SHIRABU-SAN

 **oikawaii** : EHO IS THAT

 **owlright** : LMAO PROBABLY USHIWAKA'S KID

 **oikawaii** : WTH EHY ARE U DATING HIS KID

 **yahababe** : NONE OF UR BUSINESS GO AWY

 **yahababe** : ALSO EHO U KOGAYNEGAYWA

 **kogaynegaywa** : YOU BUT STRONGER

 **thekuroo** : LMAO

 **owlright** : LOL I LIKE THIS KID

 **mattsun** : ME ROO

 **iwachan** : ROO

 **hanamemeki** : ROO

 **mattsun** : SHUT IP

 **hanamemeki** : IP

 **iwachan** : IP

 **thekuroo** : IP

 **owlright** : IP

 **tskishima** : this chat is a mess

 **yamagucci** : u tell me

 **thekuroo** : ure a mess tsukki ;)

 **owlright** : a hot mess ;)

 **tskishima** : NO

 **oikawaii** : okAY BACK TO MY KOUHAI LOVE LIFE, TELL US MORR

 **yahababe** : THERES NOTHING TO TELL MOM

 **mattsun** : is this guy hot

 **hanamemeki** : is this guy good in bed

 **mattsun** : ;-)

 **hanamemeki** : ;-)

 **watary** : One time I walked into the practice room and he was smiling at his phone.

 **kunimeme** : one time he was whispering something dirty to his phone and im still in pain i cant forget about it

 **mattsun** : ooohhhh smth dirty ;)

 **thekuroo** : how dirty ;)

 **yahababe** : ajJSHDHDJSJJW

 **yahababe** : LEAVE MY LOVE LIFR ALONE

 **kyootani** : u asked me how to sext once

 **hanamemeki** : LMAOSJDOSNSKD I CAJT

 **yahababe** : lev me alome

 **hanamemeki** : ill nvr lev u alone (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

 **dadchi** : u scares me with that face

 **dadchi** : looks like oikawa

 **oikawaii** : MEAN

 **mattsun** : ok makki back to ur pun

 **hanamemeki** : oH OKAY HERE WE GO

 **iwachan** : This looks like the beginning of a headache

 **oikawaii** : dont be mean iwachan!!! (━┳━ _ ━┳━)

 **hanamemeki** : WAIT ITS NOT A PUN BUT

 **hanamemeki** : wait its a pun

 **iwachan** : which one is it dumbass

 **smallgiant** : how to prepare for exams

 **smallgiant** : cry

 **hanamemeki** : SHUT IT CHIBI GUY THIS ISY TIME TO SHINE

 **hanamemeki** : but true

 **owlright** : SON GO STUDY

 **smallgiant** : OK DAD

 **owlright** : GOOD BOY

 **mattsun** : good luck dying

 **mattsun** : i mean studying ;)

 **hanamemeki** : ok Listen,,,

 **hanamemeki** : wjat if one day u woke up and ure hot

 **sugar** : idk probably open the window or smth

 **mattsun** : smh babe ure better than this

 **hanamemeki** : :(

 **oikwaii** : im disappointed

 **iwachan** : idk a takahiro

 **hanamemeki** : :-(

 **thekuroo** : i have no idea how to rwact to this

 **hanamemeki** : wjat did the buffalo says to his son when he left for collahe?

 **hanamemeki** : bison :----)

 **dadchi** : i

 **thekuroo** : lMAO THAYS FUNNY MAN

 **owlright** : SHIT BRO THATS FUNNY I CANT

 **dadchi** : how is that funny?

 **thekuroo** : dont ruim the moment daichi

 **dadchi** : this guy is worse than both of u, kuroo, bokuto

 **thekuroo** : HEY

 **owlright** : HEY

 **owlright** : DONT BE MEAN DADCHI

 **owlright** : ITS FUNNY

 **hanamemeki** : TOLD U ITS FUNNY

 **mattsun** : u still can do better than this

 **oikawaii** : true

 **iwachan** : True

 **hanamemeki** : :-(

 **kindaichii** : I dont understand

 **dadchi** : u dont need to understand him

 **iwachan** : Agree

 **watary** : im sorry but i feel.like slapping u, hanamaki-san

 **kunimeme** : whay happened to ur grammar

 **watary** : idk where it went but im.pretty sure i wanna slap hanamaki-san

 **hanamemeki** : nO

 **iwachan** : I can slap him for you

 **oikawaii** : i slapped him

 **hanamemeki** : I HATE U ALL

 **hanamemeki** : but let me xontinue

 **hanamemeki** : whay do u call a pile of cat?

 **hanamemeki** : a meowtain :)

 **thekuroo** : SHIT NRO

 **thekuroo** : BRO

 **thekuroo** : YHATS

 **owlright** : THATS FUNNY BRO NEKOMA SHOULD MAKE THAY AS THEIR NEW SLOGAN

 **thekuroo** : IKR IMMA TELL THE COACH

 **hanamemeki:** :-D

 **dadchi** : im logging off

 **iwachan** : Me too

 **oikawaii** : same

 **mattsun** : yw me too

 **yahababe** : that liek old ppl joke

 **watary** : He's an old man

 **hanamemeki** : EXXUSE ME OLD MAN?

 **kindaichii** : Dont be rude

 **watary** : Right right, old... gentleman

 **hanamemeki** : IM SO

 **thekuroo** : HAHAHAHAHAHHA I CANT KID U GOOD

 **watary** : Thanks.

 **owlright** : LIVE I MAM

 **owlright** : I MEAN LOVE

 **yahababe** : MAM

 **watary** : MAMA

 **hanamemeki** : IM NOT UR MAMA

 **kyootani** : u sure?

 **hanamemeki** : IM GONNA HUG U WITH MY HAND AROUND UR THROAT

 **thekuroo** : kinky ;)

 **owlright** : OOOOOHHHH ;)

 **kunimeme** : mere animals cpuldnt possibily manahe to acf liek this. u need to be a human being to be rly stupid

 **hanamemeki** : HOW DARE U

 **thekuroo** : LMAO SEIJOH IS WILD

 **mattsun** : nice kill, kunimi

 **kunimeme** : thanks

 **hanamemeki** : U hurt me (っ╥╯﹏╰╥c)

 **yamagucci** : what the hell is happening here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much for leaving comments, kudos etc i really appreciated it!!! i love u guys so much sksnsks ♪(* ´з)(ε｀ *)chu♪
> 
> also have a good day/night etc!!! i hope somehow this chapter brighten ur day!!!! stay healthy everyone ♪(^∇^*)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tskishima: I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM

**owlright** : ok so i have an idea

 **akaashi** : It's not going to be good.

 **owlright** : AKAASHI SHUT UP

 **owlright** : so we know hinata, my smol son likes that setter right

 **smallgiant** : i dont like kageyama!!!!

 **thekuroo** : shrimpy he didnt even say his name but

 **owlright** : ;)

 **thekuroo** : i like wjere tjis is going

 **kenma** : kuroo, leave him alone

 **thekuroo** : :-(

 **owlright** : ok should we ask the setter himself ;)

 **akaashi** : Bokuto-san, I'm pretty sure this is none of your business.

 **owlright** : AKAASHISJWNSJSOOS

 

_**owlright** added **milkboy** to the chat._

 

 **owlright** : MILK BOY

 **milkboy** : what is this?

 **kenma** : hell

 **thekuroo** : dont be rude kenma

 **thekuroo** : this is not hell

 **akaashi** : This is a place where you suffer. Suffering place.

 **kenma** : agree

 **thekuroo** : u just yalk for like 5 minutes cjill

 **kenma** : i have no idea what you're talking about

 **milkboy** : i don't even want to chat with you guys

 **smallgiant** : eyy kageyama, dont be like this i kno u want more friends

 **tskishima** : What do u mean more friends, he doesnt have friends to begin with

 **milkboy** : YOU WANNA FIGHT FOUR EYES

 **tskishima** : The King shouldnt fight anyone

 **milkboy** : I WILL FIGHT WHOEVER I WANT SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO

 **smallgiant** : dont fight dont fight

 **thekuroo** : chibi, are tjey aleays like thid

 **tskishima** : What the hell are u talking about, type properly

 **thekuroo** : i dont habentike for tjay

 **kenma** : you have a lot of time, kuro

 **akaashi** : Don't even ask him to do that, no use.

 **owlright** : AAAKAHISISIIIIII

 **akaashi** : My name is Akaashi, Bokuto-san. Nice to meet you.

 **smallgiant** : mom dont be mean to dad

 **thekuroo** : since when jes married bro u didnt tell.me abt tje wedding

 **owlright** : sorry bro it was in hurrt

 **akaashi** : I'm not married, Hinata.

 **owlright** : akaashi u married me dont act like u dont know ￣へ￣

 **tskishima** : Who wants to marry u

 **thekuroo** : eyyy tsukki dont think i forget ejay u said abt bokuto bfore ;)

 **tskishima** : SHUT UP

 **milkboy** : what is it, kuroo-san? tell us!

 **owlright** : !!!∑(ﾟДﾟノ)ノ

 **akaashi** : Should I open my mouth right now?

 **thekuroo** : nah, just stay quiet abt it

 **owlright** : bUT AKAASHI TELL ME

 **owlright** : TSUKKI CMON MAN MY MAN MY MOST SALTY MAN

 **smallgiant** : ooohhhhhhHHH IS TSUKISHIMA SPEECHLESS NOW

 **milkboy** : this is the first time I've seen him like this

 **smallgiant** : no kageyama, second

 **thekuroo** : oohhHH whays the second time ;)

 **owlright** : tell us tell us ;)

 **yaku.lt** : KUROO, WHY ARE YOU CHATTING HERE. FINISH UP YOUR WORK FIRST!

 **thekuroo** : YAKU WHAT ARE U DOING JERE

 **yaku.lt** : I AM HERE TO KILL YOU.

 **levmealone** : HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **smallgiant** : LEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **milkboy** : eh

 **levmealone** : HI I'M LEV, NEKOMA'S ACE

 **yaku.lt** : Lev will definitely get kill soon.

 **smallgiant** : eh why dont kill my friend!!!!

 **levmealone** : IM HINATAS FRIEND!!!!!!

 **smallgiant** : OFC U ARE LEV ALTHO SOMETIMES I WANNA PUNCH U BUT URE STILL MY FRIEND

 **levmealone** : CAN U EVEN REACH ME

 **milkboy** : oi

 **thekuroo** : goodbye lev

 **smallgiant** : suddenly i dont know a lev

 **levmealone** : EH???

 **owlright** : MY ADORABLE SON (´╥ω╥`)

 **akaashi** : Since when you use those things, Bokuto-san?

 

_**smallgiant** added **toramora** to the chat._

 

 **thekuroo** : again, goodbye lev

 **toramora** : U CANT BE AN ACE IF U CANT EVEN SPIKE AND RECEIVE THE BALL CORRECTLY U GIANT HALF RUSSIAN BOY

 **levmealone** : I WILL SHOW U SENPAI THAT I CAN BE THE ACE OF NEKOMA BY NEXT MONTH

 **kenma** : you said the same thing last month

 **tskishima** : LMAO

 **levmealone** : TSUKKI DONT BE MEAN TO ME IM TALLER THAN U

 **tskishima** : Yes but I'm definitely better than u

 **thekuroo** : true

 **levmealone** : :-(

 **yaku.lt** : STOP MESSING WITH ME KUROO TETSUROU, FINISH YOUR WORK FIRST BEFORE YOU WANT TO DO SOMETHING ELSE, YOU MORON

 **thekuroo** : u hirt me yaku

 **thekuroo** : here have some yakult anf chill

 **thekuroo** : ;)

 **kenma** : you better run, kuro

 **thekuroo** : why

 **yaku.lt** : BECAUSE I'M COMING TO GET YOU

 **thekuroo** : shIT I SAW HIM AJSJZJSJ TTYL

 **owlright** : is he ded

 **kenma** : will be soon

 **akaashi** : I will bring flower to his funeral.

 **owlright** : ok back to the main point of thid chat

 **levmealone** : EHAT ARE WE TALKIJG ABT

 **akaashi** : Hinata's crush on someone.

 **smallgiant** : I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH

 **milkboy** : you have a crush? you are capable of doing that?

 **tskishima** : I shouldnt be laughing but I am

 **kenma** : that's true...

 **smallgiant** : DAMN U KAGEYAMA I KNOW IM CSPABLE OF HAVING CTUSH ON SOMEONE UNLIKE U

 **milkboy** : EXCUSE ME YOU DUMBASS OFC I CAN HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE YOU IDIOT

 **smallgiant** : NO U DONT

 **milkboy** : YES I DO HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE

 **owlright** : OOOHHHHHHH WHO IS IT ;)

 **akaashi** : Kageyama-kun, is it a girl?

 **owlright** : AAAHHHHHKASHIIIII

 **milkboy** : uh, no

 **tskishima** : Oh it's a guy :)

 **owlright** : TSUKKI U USE EMOJI THATS SCARY

 **tskishima** : I'll take that as a compliment

 **milkboy** : well, yes a guy

 **smallgiant** : EHO IS IT

 **milkboy** : IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS

 **kenma** : but do tell us

 **thekuroo** : HELLO FRIEND IM BSCK

 **yaku.lt** : BITCH COME HERE

 **thekuroo** : BYE FRIEJD IM GONE

 **levmealone** : KAGEYAMA IS IT A SMALL GUY

 **milkboy** : uh, if i tell you that you will know who

 **owlright** : OHHHH CMON TELL US

 **akaashi** : Bokuto-san, it's not your business.

 **owlright** : AAAAGGGGKAASHIIII SHUT IP

 **levmealone** : u can tell us! :)

 **milkboy** : no

 **tskishima** : He probably have a crush on an old man Hah

 **milkboy** : NO SHUT UP IT'S NOT AN OLD MAN HE'S A HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT

 **tskishima** : Oh, you are having a crush on someone you can't have :)

 **milkboy** : well, probably

 **owlright** : TSUKKI EHAT HAVEBU DONE

 **levmealone** : THIS IS KINDA DEPRESSING

 **tskishima** : Well, just confess

 **milkboy** : IF I KNOW HOW I HAVE CONFESSED TO HIM YOU IDIOT FOUR EYE

 **tskishima** : Just tell him you like him, how is it hard?

 **smallgiant** : well tsukishima why dont u confess to bokuto-san too?

 **owlright** : WHAT

 **levmealone** : WHAT

 **milkboy** : eh

 **owlright** : WHAT THE HELL

 **toramora** : OH KY GOD HAHAHAHAHAHAA U HAVE A CRUSH ON AN OWL BOY????

 **owlright** : IM STILL OLDER THAN U

 **thekuroo** : HEY I HEARD TSUKKI HAVE A CRUSH

 **thekuroo** : ON BOKUTO

 **owlright** : IM

 **akaashi** : He's red now.

 **owlright** : AKAASHI

 **tskishima** : I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM

 **smallgiant** : dont lie, tsukishima-kun ;)

 **thekuroo** : OOOHHH ;)

 **smallgiant** : actually u have a crush on kuroo-san too right? ;)

 **thekuroo** : WHAT

 **owlright** : EHAT

 **milkboy** : oh, that's why you have their photos in your phone?

 **owlright** : EHAT THE FUCK

 **thekuroo** : OHMYGOD

 **kenma** : kuro is red too.

 **akaashi** : Same here with Bokuto-san.

 **tskishima** : I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON THEM WHAT THE HELL

 **milkboy** : maybe, but you have their photos in your phone

 **tskishima** : THEY SENT IT TO ME

 **smallgiant** : ok but yams told me smth else too

 **owlright** : I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO SAY RN OH MY GOD TSUKKI

 **thekuroo** : TSUKKI

 **toramora** : EHY IS KUROO CRYING

 **yaku.lt** : I HIT HIM

 **yaku.lt** : ALSO BECAUSE SOMEONE HAS A CRUSH ON HIM

 **levmealone** : TSUKKI EHAT ABOUT ME DONT U HAVE A CRUSH ON KE TOO

 **tskishima** : NO WTF WHO WANTS TO HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU

 **toramora** : YAKU-SAN

 **yaku.lt** : WHAT

 **toramora** : WHOOPS LOOK AT THE TIME I GOTTA GO

 **yaku.lt** : YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE

 **smallgiant** : HOW IS BOKUTO-SAN

 **akaashi** : He's still red.

 **kenma** : kuro too

 **kenma** : tsukishima, i think you broke him

 **tskishima** : I DIDNT DO ANYTHING

 **akaashi** : Bokuto-san is crying? I don't know why.

 **owlright** : IM AHSPPYD IDDK

 **milkboy** : tsukishima, go kiss both of them

 **tskishima** : WHAT NO WHY WOULD I

 **smallgiant** : kisses are grrat????

 **smallgiant** : i mean great

 **kenma** : ya go kiss him he's broken

 **tskishima** : NO I WILL NOT KISS ANYONE

 **tskishima** : NOT EVEN BOKUTO OR KUROO OR WHATEVER

 **akaashi** : What about me?

 **kenma** : and me?

 **owlright** : WHAT

 **thekuroo** : WHAT

 **smallgiant** : WHAT

 **levmealone** : WHAT

 **toramora** : WHAT EVEN IS GOING ON

 **tskishima** : MAYBE I CAN KISS AKAASHI-SAN BUT I DONT KNOW ABOUT KENMA-SAN

 **kenma** : it's okay i'm just joking

 **owlright** : WAIT NO AKAASHI U CANT LET TSUKKI KISS U

 **owlright** : WHAT ABOUT ME

 **owlright** : UR FAVE OWL

 **akaashi** : I have no intention on letting you kiss me, Bokuto-san.

 **thekuroo** : I HEAR SMTH BREAKIHG HAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **akaashi** : His heart.

 **owlright** : AGGGGGGHGHKASSSHI MEAN

 **kenma** : kuro, have you finish your work with yaku-san? i need your help

 **yaku.lt** : HE'S NOT FINISH YET BUT is it important, kenma?

 **thekuroo** : WAIT WHAT IM DONR

 **yaku.lt** : NO YOU'RE NOT

 **kenma** : it's okay, i can wait

 **thekuroo** : KENMA

 **kenma** : no

 **owlright** : THIS SHOULD BR ABT HINATA MY SON HOW DID IT CHANGE

 **levmealone** : TSUKKI

 **smallgiant** : AGAIN BOKUTO-SAN, I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON A SETTER

 **toramora** : are u sure chibi-chan

 **toramora** : i remember ehen we first met on golden week for that match, a certain setter got pretty mad for inuoka talking to u ;)

 **owlright** : OOHHH ;)

 **milkboy** : certain setter?

 **milkboy** : hinata, you have a crush on suga-san?

 **tskishima** : Oh my god

 **levmealone** : LMAO HERE I THOUGHT IM STUPID

 **toramora** : U STILL ARE

 **smallgiant** : I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON SUGA-SAN

 **milkboy** : then who?

 **tskishima** : Are you that stupid, King?

 **milkboy** : HAH?

 **akaashi** : Kageyama-kun, Karasuno only has 2 setters right?

 **milkboy** : yes

 **akaashi** : Hinata doesn't have a crush on Suga-san.

 **milkboy** : well then who?

 **kenma** : 2 setters

 **tskishima** : Dude

 **owlright** : I CANT OMG

 **milkboy** : we only have suga-san and myself as setters

 **milkboy** : wait

 **milkboy** : oh

 **owlright** : FINALLY OMG

 **levmealone** : I CANT

 **smallgiant** : I DONT HAVE A CRUSH ON KAGEYAMA

 **tskishima** : Dont hurt our King's heart, Hinata

 **thekuroo** : I KNEW IT

 **thekuroo** : THEY ALEAYS TOGETHER

 **yaku.lt** : Kuroo.

 **thekuroo** : YE SORRY

 **owlright** : KAGEYAMA-KUN U BETTER TREAT MY SON RIGHT OR ELSE I WILL FLY TO MIYAGI JUST TO BURY U ALIVE

 **akaashi** : You can't fly, Bokuto-san.

 **owlright** : AKAASHI

 **levmealone** : kageyama?

 **kenma** : you probably broke him

 **toramora** : LMAO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoohoo!! finally i update this sjsndbsjak i hope u guys enjoy this!!! and thank u so much for leaving comments, kudos, etc ily!!!! 乀(ˉεˉ乀)... 
> 
> also, to every muslims out there, happy fasting!!!
> 
> thank u ✿✿ヽ(ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ✿


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yamagucci: i have a story to tell
> 
> sugar: dont
> 
> yamagucci: ok here we go

**sugar** : ok for the last time, stop telling everyone abt that freakijg video oh god now even my classmate ask me abt it

 **deadchi** : tru,,, it should just for me

 **sugar** : yeah right u perve

 **sugar** : u didnt even focus on the teacher when hr was teaching

 **deadchi** : dont blame me, blame urself

 **sugar** : i knoe im sexy but u have to focus on ur studies too moron

 **deadchi** : hey dont csll me that

 **noyaa** : HRLLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, TODAY WE HAVE JUST WITNESSED KIYOKO-SAN SMILED FOR THE LONGEST TIME EVER

 **noyaa** : THE WORLD IS SUDDENLY A BETTRT PLACE FOR US TO SURVIVE FOR A LONG TIME

 **noyaa** : MY HEART IS BEATING SO FAST ITS FASTER THAN THE JAGUARS

 **noyaa** : THE SUN SHINES BRIGHTLY UP THERE IN THE CLEAR BLUE SKIES

 **deadchi** : shut up noya

 **noyaa** : THE GRASS OH GOD LOOK AT THE GRASS, GREENER THAN BEFORE IT LOOKS SO BEAUTIFUL

 **noyaa** : BUT NOT AS BEAUTIFUL AS KIYOKO-SAN

 **noyaa** : NOW LOOK AT OUR PRACTICE ROOM

 **sugar** : u mean the gym

 **noyaa** : SHUSH JUST LOOK AT THE OUR PRACTICE ROOM, THE SMELL OF SOMETHING NEW, SOMETHING GOOD

 **sugar** : well we just cleaned it

 **noyaa** : KIYOKO-SAN CLEANED IT

 **deadchi** : we helped her

 **noyaa** : KIYOKO-SAN CLEANED IT AND IT SMELLS SO GREAT NOW NO MORE SALTINESS OF TSUKISHIMA

 **tskishima** : Don't bring me to this

 **noyaa** : NO MORE SWEETNESS OF SUGA-SAN

 **sugar** : im still sweet excuse u

 **noyaa** : NO MORE BITTERNESS OF KAGEYAMA

 **milkboy** : no offence nishinoya-san but fuck u

 **noyaa** : NO MORE LAMENESS OF ASAHI-SAN OR ENNOSHITA

 **noyaa** : NO MORE

 **noyaa** : ONLY KIYOKO-SAN,, THE GODDESS OF KARASUNO

 **kiyokoko** : I am not a goddess

 **noyaa** : MY QUEEN

 **noyaa** : MY MOST BEAUTIFUL AND PRETTY AND CUTE AND SEXY QUEEN

 **tskishima** : Noya-san, I can hear you scream

 **kiyokoko** : Please don't scream

 **noyaa** : (*´艸`*)

 **tanacar** : KIYOKO-SAN, YOU ARE STILL BEAUTIFUL LIKE ALEAYS

 **kiyokoko** : Thank you, Tanaka

 **tanacar** : IM

 **tanacar** : SHE

 **tanacar** : SHE REPLIES TO ME IM

 **tanacar** : IM??!?!?!?!?!?!?

 **tskishima** : Tanaka-san, please

 **tanacar** : WHAT

 **kiyokoko** : Don't scream

 **tanacar** : !!!!!!!

 **tanacar** : ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

 **sugar** : i feel like therrs oikawa here

 **deadchi** : we dojt need him

 **milkboy** : who need him

 **yamagucci** : his boyfriends

 **yamagucci** : ok listen

 **tskishima** : shut up yamaguchi

 **yamagucci** : dont tell me what to do, tsukki

 **yamaguchi** : jk ✿✿ヽ(ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ✿

 **sugar** : stop using those things u sound like oikawa

 **yamagucci** : whoops

 **yamagucci** : ok so

 **yamagucci** : i have a story to tell

 **sugar** : dont

 **yamagucci** : here we go

 **yamagucci** : there was a guy, or a girl u can imagine it urself, but its a guy in my story. he was in love with his best friend, who was in love eith this one guy from another school

 **deadchi** : its not u right

 **yamagucci** : ofc no now listen

 **yamagucci** : the guy was in love with his best friend for like a month or two now, and then suddenly he starts feeling dizzy and he got stomachache

 **yamagucci** : this happened for like a week but his best friend didnt notice his pain

 **noyaa** : not a best friejd there

 **sugar** : tru

 **yamagucci** : and then he starts feeling smth in his throat, at first it only happened for likr a minute or two but then aftrr a week it happened again but for a longer time

 **yamagucci** : he did asked the school nurse about it, but the nurse said maybe he has a fever and asked him to takr a rest and u know dont do ajything like running etc for a while

 **yamagucci** : and then it stops, for like two days and he was u kniw, acting like himself again and hangs out with his best friend a.k.a his crush. but then one evening before he went home, he saw his best friend was talking with a guy from another school and that moment he felt the pain again

 **yamagucci** : he went home quickly and when he was in the bathroom, he threw up

 **deadchi** : hold on

 **yamagucci** : yes

 **sugar** : is this the throwing up petals or flower or smth

 **yamagucci** : dont ruin my story fuck u

 **sugar** : lol sorry go on

 **yamagucci** : ok, and when he saw there were flower petals there and dont ask me ehat flower im lazy to search it up but there were flower petals and like u know he didnt know anything (yet) abt it so like he slapped himself

 **noyaa** : i hope he slapped himself hard

 **yamagucci** : ye he did and there were still flower petals there and u know hes a smart guy so he didnt ask anyonr abt it he just googled it and then found the answer

 **milkboy** : smart yeah

 **tskishima** : Are you jealous King

 **milkboy** : shut up

 **yamagucci** : the next morning he just act natural with his best friend and like u know they usually hang out on friday night to watch movies etc but his best friend had another things to do so they had to cancel it

 **noyaa** : wtf man thats not good

 **yamagucci** : yeah and like u know that night he cried and threw up and cried until he couldnt even feel his throat or even his body

 **yamagucci** : oh wait i need to go to the toilet

 **noyaa** : DONT JUST LEAVE IT LIKE THIS

 **tanacar** : YAMAGUCHI WTF

 **tskishima** : He will come back, chill

 **noyaa** : BUT I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED

 **noyaa** : DID HE DIED

 **tanacar** : DID HE SURVIVED

 **sugar** : he died

 **noyaa** : WHAT WHY WHEN HOW 

 **sugar** : well hes in love with hsi best friend ehos in love with another guy

 **tskishima** : But we don't know if the other guy is in love with his best friend or not

 **tskishima** : He still could die if he doesn't do the surgery, and he could live if he confesses his love to his best friend and maybe they could work it out

 **sugar** : ure surprisingly active

 **tskishima** : I'm bored

 **yamagucci** : BITCHES IM BACK

 **tanacar** : CONTINUE PLS

 **noyaa** : YAMAGUCHI

 **yamagucci** : nah u guys figure it out by urself

 **sugar** : bitch

 **noyaa** : what the fuck yamaguchi

 **yamagucci** : bye gtg

 **tanacar** : WHAT

 **noyaa** : HEY DONT JUST LEAVE US LIKE THAT U LIK SHIT

 **tskishima** : Noya-san

 **noyaa** : dont

 **milkboy** : has anyone see hinata

 **tskishima** : Is our King misses his queen already

 **milkboy** : shut the fuck up i have things to discuss with him

 **sugar** : abt ur crush on him?

 **noyaa** : ye probabky

 **milkboy** : what

 **tanacar** : dont play dumb, kageyama

 **tskishima** : He's dumb, Tanaka-san

 **milkboy** : istg one day i will murder tskishima

 **tskishima** : You can try and fail

 **deadchi** : i saw hinata with a big bag

 **noyaa** : IS HE KIDNAPPING SOMEONR

 **deadchi** : and it was actually a lot of balls

 **sugar** : balls ⊙ω⊙

 **noyaa** : a loT OF BALLS  ﾟ+｡(*u_u人u_u*)｡+ﾟ

 **deadchi** : u asked them to stop using those but ure using it too wtf suga

 **sugar** : i van do whatever i want

 **tanacar** : BALLS (*ｕдｕ人ｕдｕ*)

 **tskishima** : Balls that are bigger than King's

 **tanacar** : OH MY GOD

 **noyaa** : TSUKISHIMA

 **deadchi** : i just chocked what the fuck 

 **deadchi** : just

 **deadchi** : what the fuck

 **milkboy** : tsukishima, fuck off

 **milkboy** : everyone, please wear black tomorrow

 **noyaa** : why

 **milkboy** : and bring flowers too

 **tanacar** : HUH

 **milkboy** : i'm going to bury someone alive

 **noyaa** : im scared now

 **tanacar** : me too

 **sugar** : and if we dont wear black, kageyama

 **milkboy** : i'm going to bury you guys too

 **deadchi** : dont kill anyone

 **milkboy** : i will kill someone

 **sugar** : im scared too

 **gennoshita** : can yall shut the fuck up im trying to sleep

 **noyaa** : ENNOSHITA ITS LIKE 5

 **gennoshita** : time isnt real

 **sugar** : wait i thought we have practice today

 **deadchi** : cancel bc we are all tired

 **sugar** : tired if u yeah

 **deadchi** : hey u hurt me

 **sugar** : good

 **noyaa** : mom and dad are fighting :'(

 **tanacar** : im sad suddenly :'(

 **gennoshita** : fuck yall

 **tskishima** : No thanks

 **noyaa** : LMAO

 **asahee** : I feel so attack right now.

 **noyaa** : WHAT HAPPENED ASAHI-SAN

 **asahee** : You happened.

 **noyaa** : ????

 **tanacar** : read up man

 **noyaa** : OHHHH HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAGAG

 **noyaa** : ure welcome, asahi-san ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **tanacar** : wait i have a question

 **noyaa** : shoot

 **tanacar** : is hanamaki ok

 **noyaa** : what do u mean

 **tanacar** : he texted me asking for forgiveness

 **tanacar** : what did he do to me

 **noyaa** : THAT BITCH

 

 

_**noyaa** added **hanamemeki** to the chat._

 

 **hanamemeki** : MY BITCH

 **noyaa** : EHY DID U TEXT RYU

 **hanamemeki** : I THOUGHT THATS UR BRO

 **tanacar** : IM HIS BRO

 **noyaa** : BUT I HAVE MY OWN NUMBRR U SHIT U DONT HAVE TO TEXT HIM U CAN TEXT ME?????

 **hanamemeki** : IM SCARED OF U

 **noyaa** : BUT WHY

 **hanamemeki** : HEY U MIGHT BE SMOL BUT URE SCARY

 **noyaa** : BITCH EHAT

 **noyaa** : WHAT THE FUC DID U JUST SAY U WANNA GO STRAWBERRY HEAD

 **hanamemeki** : SEE THAT

 **tanacar** : what even is going

 **tskishima** : He's your best friend you should know

 **sugar** : i thought i was high but

 **deadchi** : u are high

 **sugar** : since when noya and that strawberry head guy become friends

 **hanamemeki** : ITS DARK DROWN

 **sugar** : shut up

 **sugar** : i understand if its kageyama and his old friends there but noya

 **milkboy** : i don't have friends from seijoh

 **tskishima** : Eh King, no need to lie

 **milkboy** : shut the fuck up tsukishima

 **gennoshita** : hell break lose

 **sugar** : what

 **gennoshita** : i love satan

 **deadchi** : WHAT THE FUCK

 **sugar** : enNOSHITA ARE U HIGH AGAIN

 **gennoshita** : WHAT DO U MEAN AGAIN I NRVER GET HIGH

 **tskishima** : Yeah right, and I'm never tall

 **milkboy** : you're salty

 **smallgiant** : HELLO EVERYONE I AM TIRED

 **deadchi** : hello tired im ded

 **sugar** : daichi

 **sugar** : shut the fuck up daichi and finish ur homework

 **tanacar** : mom, dont get mad at dad

 **sugar** : the fuck ehos ur mom

 **smallgiant** : I GOT A MESSAGE FROM KENMA!!! HE SAID NEKOMA WILL COME TO MIYAGI FOR A WEEK!!!!! IM SO EXCITED

 **tskishima** : Oh god, I can feel the headache already

 **milkboy** : you're a weak asshole

 **sugar** : hey no cursing

 **milkboy** : i'm not a kid anymore i'm a high school student

 **smallgiant** : IM SO EXCITED NEKOMA IS COMING HERE!!!! I WANNA WATCH MOVIES WITH KENMA

 **tskishima** : Just Kenma? Please bring that weird ass old cat with you too

 **milkboy** : who the fuck is that

 **smallgiant** : he meant kuroo-san

 **smallgiant** : but no can do!!!! i promised kenma, just us two :p

 **tskishima** : Poor King, he chose a cat over a crow

 **smallgiant** : ?????

 **milkboy** : ignore him, hinata

 **sugar** : wait

 **sugar** : dont tell me

 **milkboy** : what?

 **sugar** : nvm

 **sugar** : but

 **sugar** : hinata

 **smallgiant** : yes?

 **sugar** : do u have a crush

 **smallgiant** : WHAT

 **smallgiant** : WHERE IS THAT COMIJG FROM

 **sugar** : u have a crush dont u :)

 **smallgiant** : im

 **smallgiant** : bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im???? not very proud of this chapter tbh its kinda???? meh
> 
> but!!!!! will definitely update the new chapter with lots of memes or crack or anything ((well i hope theyre gonna be funny)) so !!!!
> 
> anyway thank u so much for everything!!!! i hope if ure having a bad day or smth, by reading this it will make ur day slightly better or even better!!!! thank u and iloveu (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> terushyma: BITCH UBWANNA GO
> 
> futakuchii: no thanks i dont have times of a minion
> 
> terushyma: WHAT THE FUCK WHO U CALLIN MINION, U ONION

_**fuckboii** changed his name to **terushyma**._

 

 **oikawaii** : what in the world is happening

 **thekuroo** : u ok man?

 **owlright** : ssup man

 **deadchi** : how is he shy

 **terushyma** : IM NOT OK

 **oikawaii** : why

 **owlright** : what happened

 **terushyma** : IM NOT OK HELP ME

 **deadchi** : we cant help if u dont tell us whats going on

 **thekuroo** : ARE U DYING

 **owlright** : WHTA NO DONT DIE

 **terushyma** : BUT IM DYING I CANT

 **futakuchii** : just die

 **terushyma** : u wanna go

 **futakuchii** : bring it on yellow man

 **terushyma** : YELLOW MAN? CANT U COME UP WITH A BETTER INSULT

 **futakuchii** : u might cry and when u cry u look ugly

 **thekuroo** : O:

 **owlright** : O:

 **terushyma** : at least i have a boyfriend unlike Someone™

 **futakuchii** : FCK U AND UR SNAKE BOYFRIEND

 **terushyma** : u jealous babe ;)

 **thekuroo** : OOOOHHHHHH ;)

 **owlright** : OOOHHHHH ;)

 **futakuchii** : can both of u shut the fuck up for a minute

 **thekuroo** : geez chill

 **oikawaii** : does he even knows what chill even mean?

 **owlright** : man O:

 **thekuroo** : chill man chill

 **deadchi** : take a chill pill

 

_**ushiwakawaka** changed his name to **ushjima**._

 

 **ushjima** : Is Futakuchi having trouble in paradise?

 **deadchi** : O:

 **thekuroo** : O:

 **owlright** : O:

 **oikawaii** : O:

 **futakuchii** : no offense ushijima-san but fuck off

 **terushyma** : ure just jealous i have someone to love me :p

 **futakuchii** : i ca n love myself than k u very much

 **terushyma** : oh btw

 

_**terushyma** added **daishow** to the chat._

 

 **thekuroo** : WHY

 **thekuroo** : TELL ME EHY

 **daishow** : hello everyone except tetsu-chan

 **thekuroo** : die

 **daishow** : :p

 **terushyma** : introduce urself babe

 **daishow** : with pleasure, my love

 **thekuroo** : GROSS

 **daishow** : dont be jealous, tetsu-chan

 **daishow** : btw my name is daishou suguru, captain of nohebi, a school in tokyo ;)

 **oikawaii** : hello!! im oikawa tooru, captain of aoba johsai and is the most pretty setter ever (´･ω･`)

 **owlright** : u know me man but bokuto koutarou, captain of fukurodani, the best school in tokyo :D

 **thekuroo** : oh pls, we're the best team in tokyo, nekoma high

 **owlright** : bro dont fight me on this

 **thekuroo** : no im gonna fight u on this

 **ushjima** : Ushijima Wakatoshi, captain of the best school in Miyagi prefecture, Shiratorizawa. Nice to meet you, Daishou-san.

 **daishow** : no need to be polite, wakatoshi-chan ;)

 **daishow** : but tetsu-chan really need to learn few things from u ;)

 **thekuroo** : die

 **ushjima** : Thank you.

 **deadchi** : im daichi sawamura, captain of karasuno

 **daishow** : oh ure the one who beat shiratorizawa, nice ;)

 **deadchi** : its me and my team actually but thanks

 **futakuchii** : do i need to

 **terushyma** : just do it bitch

 **futakuchii** : who u calling bitch, bitch

 **oikawaii** : a bitch calling another bitch, bitch

 **owlright** : NICE

 **futakuchii** : ugh futakuchi kenji, captain of date tech

 **terushyma** : thats it?

 **futakuchii** : bitch what do u want more

 **daishow** : awh, tell me more abt u, futakuchi-chan ;) ure same age as teru, right?

 **futakuchii** : ye

 **owlright** : wow look at him, so excited

 **terushyma** : very ;)

 **futakuchii** : fuck off, terushima

 **daishow** : dont be like that, love ;)

 **futakuchii** : who u callin love, pls leave

 **daishow** : but why ;)

 **futakuchii** : o god ure a lot more annoying than oikawa

 **oikawaii** : HEY MEAN (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **thekuroo** : stop flirting with someonr else u snek

 **daishow** : is tetsu-chan worried abt me? im flattered

 **thekuroo** : u have a boyfriend already so why dont u just flirt with him

 **futakuchii** : are u helping me, kuroo

 **deadchi** : its kuroo-san to u young man

 **futakuchii** : URE JUST LITERALLY A YEAR OLDER THAN ME

 **thekuroo** : im not helping a brat like u, i just really dont like this snek

 **ushjima** : Why is Daishou flirting with Futakuchi?

 **oikawaii** : oh my god waka-chan, ure so slow

 **ushjima** : Sorry, I was giving my attention to my love one.

 **daishow** : and who is that lucky person? ;)

 **thekuroo** : why do u care ohmygod

 **owlright** : isnt he always like this

 **ushjima** : Satori.

 **oikawaii** : WAIT URE DATING????

 **ushjima** : Yes I am.

 **owlright** : OH DAMN

 **thekuroo** : what the hell bo

 **owlright** : i thought maybe if hes single i may have a chance to i know, have a one night stand with him

 **deadchi** : hes still right here

 **owlright** : OK BUT HAVE U SEEN THOSE THIGHS

 **ushjima** : I take that as a compliment, thank you.

 **terushyma** : do u still wanna have sex with him

 **owlright** : hes taken man so no

 **daishow** : and if hes lying ;)

 **ushjima** : Why would I lie about this?

 **deadchi** : i cant believe this lol

 **futakuchii** : who even use lol anymore omg

 **deadchi** : i know ur deepest secret, futakuchi. dont test me

 **futakuchii** : oh pls, what do u anyway

 **deadchi** : oh my god

 **oikawaii** : do u notice that ur no. 1 is friend with chibi-chan?

 **futakuchii** : aone??? so???

 **thekuroo** : pls tell me ure not the dumb one here

 **daishow** : that would be u, tetsu-chan ;)

 **thekuroo** : shut the fuck up, snek

 **thekuroo** : also, stop calling me that

 **owlright** : bro stop we're having a moment here with ushiwaka

 **ushjima** : A moment?

 **oikawaii** : i cant, this is too much im out

 

_**oikawaii** left the chat._

_**deadchi** added **oikawaii** to the chat._

_**oikawaii** left the chat._

_**deadchi** added **oikawaii** to the chat._

 

 **oikawaii** : LEAVE ME ALONE

 **deadchi** : no

 **owlright** : NICE

 **thekuroo** : pls kick daishou

 **terushyma** : NO

 **daishow** : oh babe ;)

 **terushyma** : ;)

 **oikawaii** : guys, iwa-chan wont hug me (๑•́₃ •̀๑)

 **thekuroo** : then u hug him

 **oikawaii** : but he will push me

 **owlright** : dont u have like, 3 boyfriends

 **daishow** : owh, u have 3 boyfriends? nice ;)

 **oikawaii** : makki and matsun are not here at the moment (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **deadchi** : where are they

 **oikawaii** : they went on a date! ●▽● they look so cute im having a hard time here pls help me

 **thekuroo** : wait are u stalking them?

 **deadchi** : thats lame, oikawa

 **oikawaii** : WHAT NO IM NOT

 **oikawaii** : I MEAN THEY LOOK SO CUTE WHEN THEY LEFT THE HOUSE OK MY BOYFRIENDS ARE CUTE

 **owlright** : u guys live together?

 **oikawaii** : yeah, both makki and matsun moved in with me and iwa-chan bc we cant be apart!!!

 **daishow** : thats so cute, maybe we should move in together babe

 **terushyma** : im still in high school, and a second year so i cant :(

 **daishow** : move to tokyo with me :)

 **terushyma** : as much as i want to live with u, i have a responsibility as a captain :(

 **thekuroo** : wow ure surprisingly very,,,, uhm kind

 **owlright** : true that

 **terushyma** : WHAT DO U THINK OF ME FOR

 **futakuchii** : a fuckboi probably

 **terushyma** : BITCH UBWANNA GO

 **futakuchii** : no thanks i dont have times of a minion

 **terushyma** : WHAT THE FUCK WHO U CALLIN MINION, U ONION

 **oikawaii** : PFFT

 **deadchi** : in cant even

 **futakuchii** : WHO U CALLIN ONION, MINION

 **owlright** : istg if hes not dating daishou rn i would think both of them are

 **futakuchii** : WHO

 **terushyma** : WHO

 **thekuroo** : both of u, ofc

 **daishow** : but fortunately hes dating me ;)

 **thekuroo** : unfortunately u mean

 **futakuchii** : WHO EVEN WANT TO HAVE THIS MINION AS THEIR BOYFRIEND PFFT

 **daishow** : i do

 **terushyma** : AND WHO EVEN WANT THIS COLD ASS MOTHERFUCKER AS THEIR BOUFRIEND PFFT

 **deadchi** : u do

 **daishow** : what

 **thekuroo** : what

 **owlright** : what

 **oikawaii** : (๑• . •๑)

 **oikawaii** : ooohhhh (*´艸`*)

 **terushyma** : WHAT THE HELL DAICHI EW NO

 **futakuchii** : FUCK OFF TERUSHIMA

 **terushyma** : NO U FUCK OFF

 **thekuroo** : better claim ur prize, daishou. someone might steal it ;)

 **daishow** : again, are u worried abt me tetsu-chan? ;)

 **thekuroo** : fuck off

 **oikawaii** : why do u guys hate each anyway

 **thekuroo** : none of ya business

 **oikawaii** : hey dont be mean ╰_╯

 **owlright** : oh yeah u nvr tell me either what kijd of bro are u, bro

 **thekuroo** : sorry bro it was the past

 **oikawaii** : ooh the past ;)

 **deadchi** : the past ;)

 **thekuroo** : WOULD BOTH OF U STOP IM NOT TELLING

 **owlright** : even me bro? ur best bro?

 **thekuroo** : sorry bro ily but no

 **owlright** : :(

 **daishow** : teru babe, im gonna call u in a minute ok? i gtg

 **oikawaii** : eh

 **deadchi** : eh

 **oikawaii** : hmmm ;)

 **deadchi** : hmmm ;)

 **thekuroo** : SHUT UP!!!

 **owlright** : theyre not talking, bro

 **thekuroo** : the notifs are makinh me crazy

 **ushjima** : I thought you already are?

 **oikawaii** : OOOOOOOOOHHHH ;)

 **deadchi** : GET REKT

 **owlright** : WOW USHIWAKA I CANT BELIEVE URE THE TYPE

 **ushjima** : I might be dense but I'm not _that_ dense.

 **deadchi** : hmm make sense

 **oikawaii** : im guessijg smth happened between both of them ;)

 **owlright** : yeah i cant believe he didjt tell me abt it :(

 **deadchi** : dont be sad, bokuto. maybe he forgot

 **owlright** : i did ask him before tho

 **oikawaii** : just ask him again later and if he still refuses to tell u then just

 **ushjima** : Wait until he tells you himself.

 **deadchi** : tru

 **futakuchii** : didnt they date before?

 **oikawaii** : what

 **owlright** : what

 **futakuchii** : idk maybe it was just a rumour but

 **futakuchii** : who knows

 **deadchi** : we should just leave it

 **oikawaii** : true

 **ushjima** : He will tell us or you, Bokuto when he's ready.

 **owlright** : yea, right

 **deadchi** : btw futakuchi

 **futakuchii** : no

 **oikawaii** : yes

 **deadchi** : yes

 **futakuchii** : no

 **owlright** : yes

 **ushjima** : Yes.

 **futakuchii** : waht, no

 **deadchi** : this one secret is pretty good actually

 **futakuchii** : WHAT DO U KNOW ABT ME U OLD MAN

 **oikawaii** : hey dont be rude

 **futakuchii** : old... gentleman

 **deadchi** : 凸(｀0´)凸

 **ushjima** : I can't believe Sawamura is the type to use those things.

 **oikawaii** : it has a name, ushiwaka

 **ushjima** : I don't pay attention to these kind of things.

 **oikawaii** : ofc, ur head is full of volleyball

 **deadchi** : and satori

 **ushjima** : I can't deny that.

 **futakuchii** : stop talking abt ur biyfriends here pls thank u old gentlemen

 **oikawaii** : (￣ε(#￣)☆╰╮o(￣皿￣///)

 **deadchi** : nice kill

 **oikawaii** : (ˉ▽￣～) ~~

 **oikawaii** : biyfriends

 **futakuchii** : fuck off

 **deadchi** : no

 **futakuchii** : yes

 **oikawaii** : no

 **owlright** : no

 **owlright** : oops i gtg akaashi needs me to help him with groceries

 **oikawaii** : wait what, why

 **owlright** : hes moving in with me ;)

 **deadchi** : u live alone?

 **owlright** : my roomate moved out so yeah

 **oikawaii** : wait, u live in an apartment????

 **owlright** : what, i didnt say that. i live in a dorm. my school is an academy, like ushiwaka's

 **oikawaii** : ohhhh

 **oikawaii** : are u guys a thing or???

 **owlright** : that,,, idk but gtg, bye

 **deadchi** : oh ;)

 **oikawaii** : oh ;)

 **ushjima** : Oh.

 **oikawaii** : ure no fun, ushiwaka

 **ushjima** : It's fine, Tendou still loves me.

 **deadchi** : thats so cute but stop

 **futakuchii** : tru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what even is this,,,,, idk


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tskishima: Whatever you say, I won't dye my hair
> 
> tskishima: Don't touch my hair
> 
> tskishima: Don't touch me

**smallgiant** : imagine if worms had legs

 **tskishima** : Centipedes

 **asahee** : Uhm, Hinata are you okay?

 **sugar** : what do u mean

 **asahee** : I'm at the gym right now and Hinata is not being himself.

 **sugar** : is kageyama there?

 **asahee** : Yes, but they didn't talk with each other like they always do.

 **noyaa** : ASAHI-SAN

 **noyaa** : GOOD MORNING

 **tskishima** : It's afternoon

 **noyaa** : GOOD! MORNING!

 **asahee** : Hi Noya, can you come here and talk to Hinata? He looks... weird.

 **noyaa** : IM ON MY WAY TO SAVE MY KOUHAI'S DAY

 **sugar** : ure just a year older

 **noyaa** : KOUHAI

 **sugar** : okok

 **deadchi** : im gonna be late a bit bc vice principal wants to see me

 **deadchi** : translation: pls help me i dont wanna see him

 **sugar** : good luck daichi

 **milkboy** : goodluck, stay save

 **deadchi** : ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮

 **asahee** : Okay Hinata just said "there should be a Netflix for books" out loud.

 **tskishima** : Is he having a fever tch

 **asahee** : Okay he just shouted "THE LIBRARY".

 **sugar** : im worried now ill be there in 5

 **tskishima** : What a weirdo

 **tanacar** : IS HINATA OK I HEARD HE SHOUTED THE LIBRARY

 **noyaa** : HES FINE HE JUST MAD BC DAICHI SAID NO MORE MEATBUNS AFTER SCHOOL

 **tanacar** : WHAT THATS CRUEL

 **deadchi** : what i did not say that

 **sugar** : what have u done daichi

 **deadchi** : excuse me,,, i need money to buy a new shoes thank u very much

 **deadchi** : plus he can buy one for himself

 **sugar** : so u did say that

 **milkboy** : HINATA SLAPPED ME WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS

 **tskishima** : Looks like someone is really mad

 **tskishima** : Why don't you treat him some meatbuns, King

 **yamagucci** : ssup bitches

 **milkboy** : no i won't treat him meatbuns

 **yamagucci** : why is hinata crying on the floor

 **noyaa** : THE FLOOR IS LAVA QUICK GO HOME

 **deadchi** : we have practice u lil shit

 **tanacar** : BUT KIYOKO-SAN IS NOT HERE WHY BOTHER

 **sugar** : yeah tanaka why bother :)

 **tanacar** : i take that back i love practice

 **noyaa** : me too :-)

 **kiyokoko** : I'm here, sorry late

 **noyaa** : ITS FINE KIYOKO-SAN, WE WILL WAIT FOR U NO MATTER WHAT

 **tanacar** : I PROMISE HINATA TO BUY HIM MEATBUNS AFTER THIS AND HE CANT STOP HUGGING ME

 **tanacar** : HELP

 **noyaa** : HE SUDDENLY CRY AGAIN YAMAGUCHI HELP US

 **yamagucci** : oh would u look at the time

 **noyaa** : YAMAGUCHI

 **yamagucci** : gotta go

 **tanacar** : HELP US HINATA IS SCARY WHEN HES LIKE THIS

 **yamagucci** : gotta go faster

 **tskishima** : How can a shrimp be scary pft

 **tanacar** : HOW DARE U LAUGH AT US U BLOND BOY

 **noyaa** : COME AND HELP US BLOND BOY

 **yamagucci** : ok i just got this great idea

 **tskishima** : It's not going to be good

 **yamagucci** : LETS DYE TSUKKI HAIR TO BLACK

 **tskishima** : What no, don't touch my hair

 **milkboy** : what is this, is tsukishima scared? :)

 **tskishima** : Whatever you say, I won't dye my hair

 **tskishima** : Don't touch my hair

 **tskishima** : Don't touch me

 **yamagucci** : oh cmon tsukki, maybe ur crushes will notice ;)

 **sugar** : he has crushes????

 **tanacar** : SPILL

 **noyaa** : SPILL

 **yamagucci** : hmm should i tell them, tsukki? ;)

 **tskishima** : Tell them what? I don't have crushes

 **smallgiant** : IM HERE TO ANNOUNCE U GUYS THAT TSUKISHIMA, OUR SALTY TEAMMATE HAS CRUSHES ON BOKUTO-SAN AND KUROO-SAN

 **yamagucci** : tru ;)

 **tskishima** : WHAT THE HELL NO

 **sugar** : really tsukishima? thats nice!

 **tskishima** : WHAT NO I DO NOT HAVE CRUSHES

 **yamagucci** : dont lie tsukki ;)

 **smallgiant** : DONT LIKE TSUKISHIMA

 **tskishima** : Today I found out that apparently if you kill someone in international waters on an unregistered boat then throw the body overboard, they can't trace it back to any one legal system so you can't be prosecuted for their murder.

 **sugar** : ....

 **sugar** : so what did u do today

 **tskishima** : I'm gonna murder our fucking pinch server and middle blocker

 **yamagucci** : u cant kill me tsukki or u will be sad bc im ur one and only friend ;)

 **tskishima** : You're not my friend anymore

 **smallgiant** : U CANT KILL ME I RUN FAST

 **milkboy** : owh, tsukishima only has one friend? :)

 **tskishima** : Shut the fuck up, King. You're the one to talk

 **milkboy** : i do have friends, tsukishima :) how dare you accused me for not having friends :(

 **deadchi** : who are u and what have u done to our kageyama

 **asahee** : I was about to ask the same thing.

 **milkboy** : what is this, don't you trust me, senpais? :)

 **noyaa** : uhm

 **noyaa** : let me think

 **noyaa** : no

 **noyaa** : GIVE US BACK OUR KAGEYAMA

 **smallgiant** : MY KAGEYAMA

 **smallgiant** : *OUR

 **sugar** : oohhhh ;)

 **yamagucci** : "my" kageyama ;)

 **yamagucci** : really, hinata? ;)

 **smallgiant** : SORRY THAT WAS A TYPO

 **deadchi** : dont lie, kid

 **smallgiant** : IM NOT LYING ITS TRUE

 **yamagucci** : eh hinata, lying is very bad u know

 **smallgiant** : DONT TREAT ME LIKE IM 5

 **tskishima** : You are 5

 **milkboy** : i tried to catch fog yesterday

 **tskishima** : No

 **milkboy** : but i mist

 **noyaa** : kageyama

 **milkboy** : yes?

 **noyaa** : stop

 **tanacar** : same

 **deadchi** : same

 **sugar** : same

 **yamagucci** : no kageyama, continue ;)

 **tanacar** : YAMAGUCHI

 **noyaa** : WHY ARE U LIKE THIS

 **yamagucci** : i like seeing u suffer ;)

 **milkboy** : what is the meaning of life?

 **tanacar** : my dick ;)

 **milkboy** : you're right. life is short.

 **sugar** : im

 **noyaa** : IM FUCKING WHEEZING

 **tanacar** : WHAT THE FUCK

 **deadchi** : nice kill!!!

 **tskishima** : I can't believe I just laughed

 **tanacar** : WHAT. THE. FUCK.

 **tanacar** : URE SO DEAD KAGEYAMA URE SO DEAD

 **smallgiant** : KAGEYAMA, RUN

 **milkboy** : I AM RUNNING

 **kiyokoko** : Please don't run.

 **milkboy** : SORRY BUT I CAN'T DO THAT, KIYOKO-SAN. TANAKA-SAN ISNCHASHIJGNMENEJEDH

 **noyaa** : and he dead

 **sugar** : we need new members for our team

 **smallgiant** : NO KAGEYAMA DONT DIE

 **smallgiant** : I NEED U

 **tskishima** : Oh ;)

 **yamagucci** : tsukki acts like that but he himself cant confess his feelings ;)

 **tskishima** : Yamaguchi, shut up

 **yamagucci** : sorry tsukki :p

 **sugar** : so is kageyama dead or

 **tskishima** : Is he dead or alive

 **yamagucci** : i knew tsukki cares abt kageyama ;)

 **tskishima** : Excuse me but no

 **tskishima** : I was just asking the question

 **smallgiant** : KAGEYAMAAAAAAAAAAA ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ

 **smallgiant** : I COME TO SAVE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 **tanacar** : hes still alive

 **noyaa** : but barely breathing

 **smallgiant** : WHY (´╥ω╥`)

 **smallgiant** : TSUKISHIMA

 **tskishima** : What do you want?

 **yamagucci** : he wants u to confess ;)

 **tskishima** : SHUT UP, YAMAGUCHI

 **yamagucci** : ;)

 **smallgiant** : on a second note, yes. i want u to confess ur undying love for both of them

 **smallgiant** : or maybe 3 or them hm ;)

 **sugar** : :O

 **noyaa** : :O

 **tskishima** : Who do you think the other one is?

 **smallgiant** : akaashi-san ;)

 **yamagucci** : akaashi-san ;)

 **tskishima** : Ok listen, I may have a crush on Akaashi-san but that was just a crush. And don't lie to me, Hinata, you have a crush on him too.

 **milkboy** : WHAT

 **sugar** : lmao that was fast

 **noyaa** : are u jealous kageyama? ;)

 **tanacar** : he just throw his phone away pft

 **smallgiant** : THATS BC HES PRETTY OK JUST THAT KIND OF CRUSH, NOT I WANT TO BE UR BF KIND OF CRUSH NO

 **asahee** : Eh Hinata, I thought you have a crush on Kageyama?

 **noyaa** : I KNEW IT

 **noyaa** : RYU U OWE ME

 **tanacar** : WAIT HINATA I THOUGHT U HAVE A CRUSH ON MY BRO

 **noyaa** : WHAT

 **smallgiant** : WHAT WHAT WHAT

 **smallgiant** : WAIT

 **tanacar** : WAIT HAVE NONE OF U NOT SEE HOW HE LOOKS AT NOYA

 **noyaa** : AWWWWW SHOYOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 **noyaa** : SHOYOURSELF ;)

 **smallgiant** : WJAT

 **smallgiant** : THATS BC HES AMAZING

 **noyaa** : YEP THATS RIGHT IM AMAZING

 **smallgiant** : BUT I DONT HAVE A CRUSH ON NOYA-SAN WHAT WHY DO U THINK I HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM

 **tanacar** : ??????

 **tanacar** : ENNOSHITA THEN????

 **gennoshita** : i heard my name

 **sugar** : there u are

 **gennoshita** : what do u want, baldie

 **tanacar** : EXCUSE ME WHO U CALLIN BALDIE, NERD

 **gennoshita** : ATLEAST I HAVE HAIR

 **tanacar** : I HAVE HAIR TOO BUT ITS SUPER SHORT

 **asahee** : Narita then?

 **smallgiant** : uhm no??? i told u i dont have a crush

 **milkboy** : LIES

 **tskishima** : King, let's make a deal.

 **milkboy** : no

 **yamagucci** : KAGEYAMA JUST DO IT

 **gennoshita** : just. do. it.

 **sugar** : do it for him

 **noyaa** : did u just

 **sugar** : :)

 **noyaa** : :O

 **milkboy** : why would i listen to you?

 **tskishima** : I'll treat you strawberry milk, for a month.

 **sugar** : are u kidding me

 **yamagucci** : thats a nice deal there

 **gennoshita** : just say yes kageyama and then get married after

 **milkboy** : what?

 **tskishima** : Milk, strawberry milk and chocolate milk.

 **milkboy** : that's it?

 **tskishima** : Bitch I'm trying to be nice here.

 **smallgiant** : TREAT ME TOO

 **tskishima** : No

 **milkboy** : fine, deal

 **tskishima** : Okay, you confess your love to Hinata and I'll do the same, to both Bokuto and Kuroo.

 **sugar** : :O

 **noyaa** : :O

 **tanacar** : :O

 **milkboy** : why hinata?

 **smallgiant** : why not me?

 **milkboy** : .....

 

_**yamagucci** added **thekuroo** , **akaashi** and **owlright** to the chat._

 

 **yamagucci** : listen

 **thekuroo** : listening

 **owlright** : same

 **tskishima** : Ugh, I'm not doing it if King's not doing it.

 **thekuroo** : DO EHAT

 **owlright** : KING????

 **owlright** : U HAVE A KING????

 **yamagucci** : kageyama is a likg

 **yamagucci** : i mean king

 **milkboy** : ...fine

 **milkboy** : Hinata.

 **smallgiant** : what?

 **owlright** : WOAH HOLD UR HORSE MILKBOY

 **milkboy** : ???

 **owlright** : U GOTTA ASK FOR MY PERMISSION FIRST IF U WANNA DATE MY SON

 **thekuroo** : ME TOO, AS HIS FAVE UNCLE

 **akaashi** : Both of you, stop.

 **owlright** : BUT AKAASHEEEEEE :(

 **milkboy** : fine. bokuto-san, can i have your permission to date your son?

 **sugar** : wait wait

 **sugar** : WAIT

 **yamagucci** : hm???

 **sugar** : ASK FOR MY PERMISSION TOO U YOUNG MAN

 **milkboy** : but why?

 **sugar** : uhm hello???? hinata is a precious sun and u gotta clear up levels before u even call him ur boyfriend

 **thekuroo** : a mom right there

 **sugar** : why on earth im a mom excuse u im the pretty dad

 **thekuroo** : okok sorry

 **sugar** : go on, kageyama tobio

 **noyaa** : ooohohohohho ;)

 **tanacar** : i like what i see

 **smallgiant** : uhm,,,,

 **milkboy** : shut up hinata, let me do it

 **milkboy** : Mr. Sugawara Koushi and uhm what's your full name, bokuto-san?

 **owlright** : BOKUTO KOUTAROU

 **milkboy** : okook. Mr. Sugawara Koushi and Mr. Bokuto Koutarou, I, Kageyama Tobio is asking for your permission as well as your blessing for me to date your precious son, Hinata Shouyou.

 **tskishima** : Uh

 **tskishima** : I don't know you'd do this for real dammit

 **yamagucci** : ;D

 **sugar** : hmm hmmm ok

 **owlright** : THE SECOND HE TELLS ME U HURT HIM I WILL BURY U ALIVE

 **thekuroo** : HEY WHAT ABT ME IM HIS FAVE UNCLE

 **milkboy** : uhm, ok you too

 **thekuroo** : ?????

 **thekuroo** : TJATS IT?????????? WHAT THE HELL

 **thekuroo** : WHAT. THE. HELL

 **akaashi** : Don't mind him, Kageyama.

 **sugar** : IM HERE EVERYDAY AND IF U GUYS DO SMTH DIRTY I WILL SLICE UP UR SKIN AND PASTE THEM ALL OVER THE COUNTRH

 **noyaa** : uhm

 **noyaa** : im,,, scared

 **tanacar** : thats so,,, scary

 **milkboy** : yes!

 **sugar** : hmm???

 **milkboy** : i mean yes, i will not hurt him

 **owlright** : THATS GOOD BC I WILL BUY TICKET TO MIYAGI AND PUNCH U IF U EVER HURT HINATA :)

 **smallgiant** : wait wait wAIT WHY ARE U GUYS AGREEING

 **milkboy** : hinata, be my boyfriend

 **smallgiant** : uh

 **noyaa** : DUDE

 **noyaa** : HOLY SHIT DUDR

 **owlright** : WHAT HAPPENED

 **noyaa** : THEYRE SHOUTING

 **noyaa** : OH MY GOD

 

  
_**tanacar** sends a video._

 

 **thekuroo** : thats so,,, beautiful

 **thekuroo** : IM BLESSED

 **akaashi** : Cute.

 **tskishima** : Uh

 **owlright** : IM CRYING LOOK AT HINATA HES SO CUTE MY SON,,,, I MISS HIM SO MUCHS SJSJXJSKWOS

 **owlright** : BOTH OF THEM OH MY GOD

 

_**noyaa** sends a picture._

 

 **owlright** : THEYRE HUGGING IM

 **noyaa** : THEYRE SO CUTR WHAT THE FUCK

 **noyaa** : IM ON THE FLOOR

 **yamagucci** : THE FLOOR IS KAGEHINA

 **owlright** : IM HUGGING THE FLOOR THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL IMNSO BLESSEDBIM CRYING DAMMIT

 **akaashi** : Please calm down, Bokuto-san.

 **owlright** : BUT AKAASHI LOOK AT KY SON AND MY SON IN LAW

 **thekuroo** : IKR BRO KENMA IS ASKING ME WHY IM ON THE FLOOR I CANT TALK

 **akaashi** : They're not married yet, Bokuto-san. Also Kuroo-san, calm down.

 **owlright** : WHAT IF THEY GET MARRIED OH MY GOD WHAT SHOULD I DO

 **owlright** : NVM IM GONNA TEACH BOTH OF THEM HOW TO SPIKE LIKE ME

 **noyaa** : THE FLOOR IS STILL KAGEHINA IM ON THE FLOOR LYING DOWN IM NOT STANDING UP

 **yamagucci** : okok calm down gentlemen we have tsukki here to confess smth ;)

 **sugar** : oh yes thats right how can we forgot abt him ;)

 **tskishima** : No

 **noyaa** : U PROMISE KAGEYAMA AND NOW LOOK AT HIM SO HAPPY I WANT U TO BE HAPPY, TSUKISHIMA!!!!!!!!!

 **yamagucci** : kuroo and bokuto, listen to tsukki ;)

 **sugar** : theyre still older, yamaguchi

 **yamagucci** : o right sorry

 **yamagucci** : KUROO-SAN AND BOKUTO-SAN

 **owlright** : WHAT

 **owlright** : IM STILL CRYING OVER MY SON

 **yamagucci** : tsukki wants to confess smth to u and kuroo-san

 **owlright** : LEAVE ME ALINE

 **owlright** : WAIT WHAT

 **owlright** : ohhh ;)

 **thekuroo** : im listening, tsukki ;)

 **owlright** : me too ;)

 **tskishima** : There's nothing to confess.

 **milkboy** : BITCH GO DO IT YOU PROMISED YOU MADE A DEAL AND NOW HAVE THE BALLS TO DO IT

 **owlright** : WHAT IS IT TSUKKI

 **thekuroo** : CMON TELL US

 **yamagucci** : yeah tsukki ;)

 **tskishima** : I have a crush on both of you.

 

_**tskishima** left the chat._

 

 **owlright** : .....

 **thekuroo** : ......

 **owlright** : .............

 **thekuroo** : ...............

 **sugar** : ohmygod

 **noyaa** : GOLDEN MOMENT RIGHT THERE

 **akaashi** : I can't believe Tsukishima manage to shut both of them up at the same time. Indeed, golden moment.

 **sugar** : i cant omg

 

_**sugar** added **tskishima** to the chat._

 

 **owlright** : TSUKKI

 **thekuroo** : OMG TSUKKI DONT WORRY

 **thekuroo** : I FEEL THE SAME WAY

 **owlright** : ME TOO

 **owlright** : TSUKKI

 **yamagucci** : tsukki.exe is not functioning

 **tanacar** : OH KYNGOD TSUKISHIMA IS BLUSHING I CANT HANDLE THIS NEW INFORMATION

 

_**tanacar** sends a picture._

 

 **owlright** : TSUKKI CMON

 **thekuroo** : TSUKISHIMA KEI

 **owlright** : BABY

 **sugar** : wow that was fast

 **deadchi** : ask for my blessing first u nerd

 **owlright** : DAICHI OR DEADCHI OR DADDYCHI OR THIGHCHI, I, BOKUTO KOUTAROU WITH MY BRO RIGHT HERE, KUROO TETSUROU

 **owlright** : o wait im not finish yet

 **thekuroo** : U MEAN UR BOYFRIEND ;)

 **noyaa** : WHAT

 **noyaa** : SINCE WHEN

 **akaashi** : Since forever.

 **owlright** : OK AGAIN. I, BOKUTO KOUTAROU AND MY BOYFRIEND RIGHT HERE, KUROO TETSUROU, WILL PROMISE OUR LIFE TO TAKE CARE OF TSUKISHIMA KEI, UR BIRD SON, FOREVER AND WE WILL CHERISH EACH OTHER FOREVER, WE WILL BUY HIM FOOD IF HES HUNGRY, WE WILL TEACH HIM HOW TO BLOCK AND SPIKE, AND WE WILL LOVE EACH OTHER FOREVER UNTIL THE DAY I DIE

 **sugar** : wow hes very, excited

 **akaashi** : He is. Sorry about that. I will take care of that later.

 **sugar** : ehh dont worry abt it!!! if tsukishima is happy and we're fine!!!

 **sugar** : but the second tsukishima looks weird, im calling both of u ok ^^

 **noyaa** : o:

 **noyaa** : suga-san is very cool!!!

 **thekuroo** : AKAASHI JOIN US CMON

 **akaashi** : No.

 **owlright** : TSUKI WHERE AR U

 **owlright** : TSUKKI BABY

 **thekuroo** : TSUKISHIMA KEI MY MAN

 **tskishima** : Shut up.

 **yamagucci** : hes smiling

 

_**yamagucci** sends a picture._

 

 **tskishima** : YAMAGUCHI

 **yamagucci** : sorry tsukki ;-)

 **owlright** : MY NEW VERY CUTE BOYFRIEND

 **thekuroo** : UR FOREVER OT3

 **owlright** : bro thats right o: we're so awrsome man

 **thekuroo** : ikr!!!!

 **tskishima** : I can't believe I'm dating both idiots.

 **owlright** : U ACCEPT

 **deadchi** : im late again but yeah what suga said

 **thekuroo** : DONT WORRY DAICHI HE WILL BE IN OUR GOOD CARE FROM NOW ON

 **tskishima** : No

 **owlright** : AWWWWE TSUKKI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont think this fic have plot im not even sorry lmao 
> 
> i hope u guys enjoy this!!! sorry if this is confusing lol IM A MESS SJDBFJENDJDJ
> 
> have a great day/night/morning/afternoon/evening everyone!!! stay healthy and always surround urself with positive ppl!!!
> 
> u deserve it (๑´ڡ`๑)
> 
> also!!! bokuto, kuroo and tsukki talk until late night abt their relationship here!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smallgiant: KAGEYAMA TOBIO
> 
> milkboy: what?
> 
> smallgiant: are u ok?
> 
> milkboy: no
> 
> smallgiant: why
> 
> milkboy: because you're not here with me
> 
> mattsun: ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANNOT BELIEVE WOW THANK U SO MUCH FOR THE HITS, BOOKMARKED, KUDOS, COMMENT AND EVERYTHING!!!! U GUYS ROCK └(^O^)┘

**thekuroo** : hey lets play something

 **oikawaii** : no, lets not. lets listen to what im gonna tell u

 **iwachan** : let's play, kuroo

 **oikawaii** : MEAN IWA-CHAN ╭(╯ε╰)╮

 **mattsun** : lets listen to what tooru wants to say

 **oikawaii** : i know i can count on u babe

 **mattsun** : anything babe

 **oikawaii** : ok listen, i had a dream last night and it was so good like we were fighting some villains and theyre probably some aliens or smth, but then when it came to the best part like when we were going to win, iwa-chan came to me with little tobio in his arms and im like???? what

 **mattsun** : what

 **hanamemeki** : what since when u bcome a father, oikawa

 **oikawaii** : it was a dream!!!!

 **thekuroo** : and then?

 **oikawaii** : and then suddenly there was no one else there except for me and iwa-chan and im a father?? with iwa-chan and idk matsun and makki werent there sorry babes

 **hanamemeki** : im hurt,,,

 **oikawaii** : IM SORRY!!! IT WAS JUST A DREAM THO DONT WORRY AND I DONT WANT TOBIO-CHAN TO BE MY CHILD

 **milkboy** : but dad

 **oikawaii** : WHAT

 **mattsun** : WHAT

 **hanamemeki** : WHAT

 **thekuroo** : oh my god im loving this

 **milkboy** : i mean *dads

 **mattsun** : yes my dear child?

 **milkboy** : im bored dad

 **hanamemeki** : what do u want to play, my little tobio?

 **oikawaii** : IM NOT UR FATHER, TOBIO-CHAN!!!

 **iwachan** : tobio, come home we miss you

 **milkboy** : im with my boyfriend rn

 **thekuroo** : wait, ure not kageyama

 **milkboy** : i am kageyama

 **thekuroo** : he doesnt type like that lol who r u

 **mattsun** : son,,,

 **milkboy** : HELP HE SAW ME

 **milkboy** : IM GONNA DIE PLS HELP ME

 **oikawaii** : WHO ARE U

 **milkboy** : I CANNOT BEKIEVE IM GONNA BYE GOODBYE WORLD I WILL MISS U

 **milkboy** : HE RUNS SO FAST ETF BYE IM DED

 **milkboy** : IM DEDJSBZH

 **kenma** : what is happening?

 **thekuroo** : i have no idea, kitten

 **kenma** : oh, bokuto wants to see u, kuro

 **thekuroo** : okok bye losers

 **oikawaii** : EXCUSE ME (￣ε(#￣)☆╰╮o(￣皿￣///)

 **thekuroo** : O U C H

 **milkboy** : i got my phone back, please come to karasuno, wear black and bring some flowers

 **iwachan** : why

 **milkboy** : there will be a funeral for yamaguchi

 **mattsun** : THAT WAS YAMAGUCHI? UR PINCH SERVER? ARE U SURE?

 **oikawaii** : LYING IS BAD, TOBIO-CHAN

 **hanamemeki** : i will be there, poor my son

 **oikawaii** : YAMAGUCHI IS UR SON? WHAT

 **hanamemeki** : what

 **mattsun** : that was just a jk, babe

 **iwachan** : for someone who's in the college prep class, you sure is dumb tooru

 **oikawaii** : MEAN (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **hanamemeki** : but kageyama, dont u want to be our son? u look like mix iwaizumi and oikawa alrdy tho

 **milkboy** : but i have my own parents?

 **iwachan** : why do you need sons, hiro?

 **hanamemeki** : its fun??? we could bring tobio and his bf to some date or smth

 **oikawaii** : U HAVE A BF, TOBIO-CHAN????

 **milkboy** : yes

 **iwachan** : let me guess, hinata?

 **milkboy** : how do you know?

 **mattsun** : u guys are like,, married already

 **milkboy** : i'm still 15, too young to get married. and i don't have a job yet, how am i supposed to be a good husband to hinata if i don't have a job? not to mention a house.

 **mattsun** : i- nvm

 **oikawaii** : hes a grown up now ╯﹏╰

 **iwachan** : you'll do great once you become an adult, kageyama.

 **milkboy** : thank you, iwaizumi-san

 **hanamemeki** : how did u ask him out???

 **oikawaii** : oh yes im curious now, tobio-chan!! (๑¯ω¯๑)

 **milkboy** : i made a bet with tsukishima, and he asked me to confess to hinata and he will do the same with his crushes on kuroo-san and bokuto-san. and then i asked for bokuto-san and suga-san for permission on dating hinata. also a blessing.

 **mattsun** : dang they made u do that? well worry no more, my dear child. i will ask hinata to ask us for permission and blessing as well

 **milkboy** : what

 **iwachan** : what are you doing, issei?

 

_**mattsun** added **smallgiant** to the chat._

 

 **mattsun** : hinata shouyou

 **smallgiant** : HELLO EVERYONE

 **mattsun** : we need to talk

 **smallgiant** : uhm, okay??

 **hanamemeki** : ure dating kageyama tobio, am i right?

 **smallgiant** : uh yes

 **milkboy** : what are you doing?

 **oikawaii** : shhh tobio-chan!!!

 **smallgiant** : kageyama? whats going on???

 **mattsun** : before u do anything

 **hanamemeki** : it would be a good idea to ask us, tobio's father for our blessing and permissions, no?

 **milkboy** : uhm

 **smallgiant** : I THINK I KNOW WHATS GOING ON, HOLD ON

 **oikawaii** : ALSO FOR OUR PERMISSIONS TO TAKE TOBIO AWAY FROM US FIRST, CHIBI-CHAN!!!

 **iwachan** : oikawa

 **oikawaii** : yes iwa-chan? ╮(╯▽╰)╭

 **iwachan** : stop it

 **oikawaii** : but iwa-chan!!! ╭(╯^╰)╮

 **iwachan** : tooru

 **oikawaii** : ugh fine!!!

 **smallgiant** : HELLO, IWAIZUMI-SAN, OIKAWA-SAN, MATSUKAWA-SAN AND HANAMAKI-SAN, I, HINATA SHOUYOU, WOULD LIKE TO ASK FOR YOUR PERMISSIONS TO BE KAGEYAMA TOBIO'S OTHER HALF, ALSO KNOWN AS BOYFRIEND, FOR A FEW YEARS BEFORE HE PROPOSES TO ME. I ALSO WOULD LIKE TO ASK FOR NOT ONE, BUT FOUR BLESSING AND PRAYER FROM ALL OF YOU, KAGEYAMA TOBIO'S FATHERS ON OUR RELATIONSHIP. I PROMISE WITH ALL MY HEART TO NOT HURT YOUR PRECIOUS SON, UNLESS I MISSED SOME TOSSES BECAUSE HE ALWAYS HIT ME, BUT HE DIDN'T HIT ME TOO HARD OR ELSE IT WOULD BE A PROBLEM, BECAUSE I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART AND I HOPE HE FEELS THE SAME WAY TOWARDS ME UNTIL THE END OF TIME.

 **milkboy** : .....

 **mattsun** : OHMYGOD

 **iwachan** : wow that was very long

 **mattsun** : i.. i have tears in my eyes

 **hanamemeki** : beautiful, so so beautiful im crying

 **oikawaii** : CHIBI-CHAN, WE WERE JUST JOKING

 **smallgiant** : ITS OKAY, BUT I REALLY REALLY LOVE KAGEYAMA

 **milkboy** : i love you too, boke

 **smallgiant** : U SHOULD MAKE ME A NEW NICKNAME!!! THATS NOT CUTE AT ALL

 **milkboy** : you're cute, what more do you want?

 **mattsun** : im

 **hanamemeki** : shut the fuck up u guys??? stop being so cute???? what the fuck????

 **mattsun** : i cant believe my own son is smoother than me

 **mattsun** : im,,, heartbroken!!!

 **hanamemeki** : im crying for real this is so beautiful

 **iwachan** : you're not crying, stop lying

 **hanamemeki** : but i am!!!!

 **iwachan** : i'm literally in front of you

 **hanamemeki** : shhh dont blow my cover babe

 **smallgiant** : wait, if u guys are kageyama's fathers

 **oikawaii** : yes we are ╮(╯▽╰)╭

 **iwachan** : let the kid finish

 **smallgiant** : IM NOT A KID

 **iwachan** : okok not a kid

 **smallgiant** : does that mean i have four fathers-in-law

 **milkboy** : they're not my fathers

 **iwachan** : yes we are

 **mattsun** : how dare u forgot abt us, ur own fathers

 **hanamemeki** : is this what u repay us for taking care of u

 **oikawaii** : our own son,,,

 **hanamemeki** : #felling_betrayed

 **mattsun** : π_π

 **milkboy** : uhm

 **smallgiant** : LOOK WHAT HAVE U DONE, BAKAGEYAMA!!!!

 **milkboy** : SHUT UP, BOKE

 **mattsun** : son

 **milkboy** : what did the grape say when it was crushed?

 **oikawaii** : TELL ME, SON

 **iwachan** : oikawa, shut up

 **milkboy** : nothing, it just let out

 **milkboy** : a little wine

 **hanamemeki** : im?????

 **mattsun** : wow i didnt know u know how to joke, son

 **oikawaii** : tobio-chan is growing up!!! └(^O^)┘

 **iwachan** : what should i be for halloween next year?

 **mattsun** : my boyfriend

 **iwachan** : yeah that's pretty scary

 **mattsun** : im

 **oikawaii** : LMAO MATTSUN

 **hanamemeki** : IWAIZUMI OH MY GOD

 **smallgiant** : GET REKT

 **mattsun** : i cant believe

 **mattsun** : my own boyfriend

 **iwachan** : sorry babe, it was just a joke

 **oikawaii** : IWA-CHAN IS GROWING UP TOO IM SO PROUD ~\\(≧▽≦)/~

 **thekuroo** : hello losers im back

 **oikawaii** : shut up kuroo ure the real loser here

 **thekuroo** : but u lost to karasuno and shiratorizawa ;)

 **oikawaii** : U LIL BITCH

 **oikawaii** : ISTG IM GOING TO TOKYO JUST TO BURN U AND IM GONNA KILL U U FUCKER

 **oikawaii** : KUROO WE'RE DONE TJERES NO MORE FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN US I HATE U SO MUCH GOODBHE FAREWELL

 **mattsun** : wow u manage to shut him up

 **mattsun** : congrats

 **hanamemeki** : hes broke

 **iwachan** : he's clinging on me, help

 **mattsun** : no

 **iwachan** : matsukawa

 **hanamemeki** : no

 **iwachan** : wow, what great boyfriends i have

 **mattsun** : ヽ(=^･ω･^=)丿

 **hanamemeki** : ヽ(=^･ω･^=)丿

 **kenma** : dont be an ass, kuro

 **thekuroo** : SORRY I WAS JUST JOKING

 **kenma** : ur life is a joke

 **mattsun** : AGAIN IM SO

 **hanamemeki** : GET REKT LOL

 **hanamemeki** : kenma kid i like u

 **kenma** : thanks

 **thekuroo** : kenma how dare u i thought im ur best friend

 **kenma** : well u thought wrong

 **smallgiant** : HI KENMA HOW ARE U DOING I MISS TEXTING WITH U

 **kenma** : hi shouyou, im doing good thanks. i miss texting w u too

 **hanamemeki** : why didnt u text him???

 **milkboy** : he keeps dragging my ass to have practice with him every. single. day.

 **thekuroo** : lmao chibi-chan

 **thekuroo** : but dont be hard on urself, have a break too

 **thekuroo** : again, congrats on ur relationship with kageyama

 **smallgiant** : THANK U BUT U REALLY SHOULDNT MAKE GRAND KING SAD

 **thekuroo** : grand king?

 **iwachan** : he meant oikawa

 **thekuroo** : SORRY MAN WHAT CAN I DO FOR U

 **thekuroo** : ANYTHING TO MAKE U FEEL GOOD AGAIN

 **hanamemeki** : that sounds so wrong

 **oikawaii** : in what ways?

 **thekuroo** : WHATEVER U WANT ME TO

 **oikawaii** : financially

 **mattsun** : o:

 **hanamemeki** : o:

 **iwachan** : i can't even get mad

 **thekuroo** : i take it back u suck

 **kenma** : u swallow

 **thekuroo** : KENMA

 **smallgiant** : IM GLAD KENMA AND I ARE FRIENDS

 **kenma** : me too, shouyou

 **milkboy** : do we turn off the light or do we turn on the dark?

 **smallgiant** : what

 **oikawaii** : are u ok, tobio-chan?

 **milkboy** : plants produce oxygen, we are breathing in plants farts

 **hanamemeki** : ?????

 **thekuroo** : i... get u????

 **mattsun** : u do?

 **kenma** : kuro is a science nerd

 **thekuroo** : well thank u, kenma

 **kenma** : yw

 **oikawaii** : HAH NERD

 **thekuroo** : SHUT UP

 **milkboy** : can somebody die in the living room

 **hanamemeki** : clearly uchiha can

 **oikawaii** : did u just

 **iwachan** : i'm out

 **mattsun** : HOW DARE U MAKKI NOW IM SAD

 **hanamemeki** : but its true!!!

 **thekuroo** : hey dont bring uchiha here

 **smallgiant** : uchiha sucks

 **oikawaii** : excuse me???? u wanna go???

 **smallgiant** : clearly naruto is the best!!!!

 **iwachan** : i have to agree with hinata here

 **oikawaii** : GASP

 **oikawaii** : IWA-CHAN!!!

 **mattsun** : HOW DARE U IWAIZUMI

 **hanamemeki** : #TEAMNARUTOFTW

 **smallgiant** : #TEAMNARUTOFTW

 **iwachan** : #teamnarutoftw

 **oikawaii** : OUR OWN BOYFRIENDS AND SOON SON-IN-LAW

 **mattsun** : I CANT BELIEVE THIS

 **kenma** : #teampainftw

 **mattsun** : tbh same

 **kenma** : i am constantly in pain

 **smallgiant** : WHAT, ARE U OK KENMA

 **kenma** : yes i am, but i am also in pain

 **smallgiant** : WHY

 **kenma** : bc kuro is pain in the ass

 **thekuroo** : KITTEN STOP DRAGGING ME

 **thekuroo** : WHAG DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS TREATMENT

 **thekuroo** : I CANT BELIEVE THIS

 **thekuroo** : MY OWN CHILDHOOD FRIEND

 **milkboy** : why do they call it a boner when there is no bone?

 **hanamemeki** : what

 **milkboy** : is the ocean salty because the land never waves back?

 **hanamemeki** : uhm yes

 **mattsun** : should we get kunimi and kindaichi

 **milkboy** : if i hit myself, and i got hurt, am i weak or strong?

 **hanamemeki** : probably

 **smallgiant** : KAGEYAMA

 **milkboy** : if watermelon exists, why isn't there firemelon, earthmelon, windmelon, the elemelons

 **oikawaii** : what

 **smallgiant** : KAGEYAMA TOBIO

 **milkboy** : what?

 **smallgiant** : are u ok?

 **milkboy** : no

 **smallgiant** : why

 **milkboy** : because you're not here with me

 **mattsun** : ....

 **mattsun** : hey

 **hanamemeki** : SON

 **mattsun** : SMOOTH

 **hanamemeki** : DAMN SON

 **oikawaii** : that was so fucking smooth i

 **iwachan** : i'm glad we adopt kageyama

 **thekuroo** : what the hell since when u adopt him

 **thekuroo** : but that was smooth kid

 **milkboy** : thank you

 **hanamemeki** : since forever ;)

 **kenma** : take care of urself, shouyou

 **smallgiant** : BAKAGEYAMA I CANT BELIEVE IM WORRIED FOR NOTHING

 **smallgiant** : WAIT TJERE I WILL COME

 **smallgiant** : ALSO THX KENMA U TOO

 **thekuroo** : hey i have a joke too

 **kenma** : ure here tho?

 **thekuroo** : KENMA ISTG

 **mattsun** : i like this kenma kid

 **hanamemeki** : thats true

 **mattsun** : are u thinking of what im thinking rn, makki

 **hanamemeki** : yes matsun, i am thinking of what urw thinking rn

 **mattsun** : kenma

 **hanamemeki** : kenma

 **kenma** : no

 **oikawaii** : PFFT

 **mattsun** : HEAR ME OUT FIRST

 **kenma** : no

 **thekuroo** : LMAO

 **iwachan** : i like this guy. don't ever change, kid

 **kenma** : im just a year younger than all of u

 **hanamemeki** : oho rlly? ;)

 **mattsun** : ;)

 **kenma** : no

 **thekuroo** : if u ship two professors is it a scholarship

 **oikawaii** : GET OUT KUROO

 **thekuroo** : #he_wants_the_phd

 **mattsun** : no he just wants the d

 **hanamemeki** : i can give u the d mattsun ;)

 **mattsun** : ohh ;)

 **oikawaii** : shut up both of u

 **mattsun** : do u want the d too, oikawa? ;)

 **hanamemeki** : dont ask, just give ;)

 **mattsun** : ohh ok ;)

 **iwachan** : both of you sleep outside tonight

 **oikawaii** : im gonna have iwa-chan all by myself!! ♪(^∇^*)

 **mattsun** : HEY NOT FAIR

 **hanamemeki** : WE WANT BARAZUMI TOO

 **thekuroo** : bara what

 **oikawaii** : IWA-CHAN IS BARA-CHAN! ヾ(´(ｴ)｀ﾉﾞ

 **iwachan** : oikawa, stop

 **kenma** : shut up, kuro

 **kenma** : do ur homework

 **thekuroo** : WHAT THE HECK KENMA CAN U LIKE BE ON MY SIDE FOR A MINUTE

 **kenma** : ive been by ur side since elementary school im getting tired

 **oikawaii** : OH MY GOD I REALLY LIKE KENMA

 **mattsun** : ME TOO

 **hanamemeki** : SO KENMA

 **kenma** : no

 **thekuroo** : i cannot believe

 **thekuroo** : gonna call a backup

 

_**thekuroo** added **owlright** to the chat._

 

 **owlright** : BRO

 **thekuroo** : BRO

 **owlright** : BROO

 **thekuroo** : BROO

 **kenma** : shut up

 **thekuroo** : BRO U GOTTA HELP ME

 **owlright** : ANYTHING FOR MY MAN

 **hanamemeki** : u two r couple???

 **thekuroo** : YES ALSO HES MY FOREVER BRO

 **owlright** : KUROO

 **thekuroo** : BOKUTO

 **thekuroo** : or should i say ;)

 **kenma** : kuro stop

 **thekuroo** : BROKUTO ;)

 **owlright** : BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **iwachan** : i can feel the headache already

 **kenma** : u tell me

 **thekuroo** : U GOTTA HELP ME BRO KENMA IS BEING MEAN TO ME

 **owlright** : WHEN IS HE NOT BEING MEAN TO U THO????

 **hanamemeki** : OHMYGOD

 **mattsun** : LMAO

 **mattsun** : JUST ACCEPT UR FATE KUROO

 **thekuroo** : i hate this family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYYYYYYY THANK U SO MUCH FOR READING THIS!!!!! I HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT (๑•́₃ •̀๑)
> 
> AND HAVE A NICE DAY!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> watary: why are u guys like this
> 
> iwachan: let them be, just watch from aside

**yahababe** : hello everyone. it is i, ur local asshole

 **watary** : i cant believe this person is gonna be our captain next year

 **shirabun** : i cant believe im dating an asshole

 **yahababe** : ure an asshole too but u dont see me complaining

 **watary** : nice name, shirabu

 **shirabun** : dont talk to me

 **watary** : tone down the salt its still morning

 **oikawaii** : HELLO EVERYONE

 **shirabun** : oh god the headache is here

 **iwachan** : you tell me

 **oikawaii** : why is everyone so mean (｡•́︿•̀｡) how arent u tired

 **iwachan** : i'm not mean, i'm iwaizumi

 **yahababe** : did u just make a dad joke i cant believe this

 **shirabun** : dont be an asshole towards ur senpais

 **oikawaii** : ohoooooo, are u yahaba-chan boyfriend?

 **shirabun** : idk who is that

 **watary** : why are u like this

 **yahababe** : didnt know im single now

 **shirabun** : bitch

 **iwachan** : they really suit each other

 **oikawaii** : like u and me and makki mattsun? ⊙ω⊙

 **yahababe** : ohno pls dont compare me with u guys thank u

 **shirabun** : same. we're not on the same level pls

 **oikawaii** : HEY MEAN (´╥ω╥`)

 **iwachan** : don't insult my boyfriends

 **yahababe** : we're not insulting, just stating the fact

 **watary** : i cant do this anymore

 **shirabun** : then dont do it

 **watary** : this is worse than i imagine

 **yahababe** : kyoutani is so friendly lately im lowkey frightened

 **oikawaii** : isnt he always nice to u, yahaba-chan? ●^●

 **yahababe** : but like he was super nice to me this morning and im just?????

 **iwachan** : maybe he has a crush on you

 **shirabun** : i dont like him

 **shirabun** : im gonna crush him

 **oikawaii** : i sense some jealousy here (*°ω°*)ﾉ"

 **yahababe** : ilyt babe

 **shirabun** : shut the fuck up

 **watary** : maybe he did something wrong to u?

 **yahababe** : then hes gonna die im gonna beat him up

 **iwachan** : he said maybe, yahaba

 **yahababe** : then maybe hes gonna die, maybe  im gonna beat him up

 **oikawaii** : pls dont kill him, yahaba-chan!!! we still need him, hes ur future ace!!!

 **yahababe** : its okay we have kindaichi

 **iwachan** : that kid seriously need to calm down for a minute

 **shirabun** : who is this kyoutani guy

 **oikawaii** : our new ace! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

 **oikawaii** : but iwa-chan is still stronger than him tho so he is more like ace in the making

 **shirabun** : is it that bee guy?

 **yahababe** : bee what?

 **watary** : now that u say that, he does kinda look like a bee. i mean, look at his hair and then look at a bee

 **yahababe** : im pretty sure he will kill u if u say that to his face

 **shirabun** : where is he come @ me im gonna call him a bee idfc

 **oikawaii** : dont, shirabu-chan!!! he will bite u!!!

 **shirabun** : not if i kick him first

 **yahababe** : are u jealous babe. dont be

 **shirabun** : who the fuck are u shut the fuck up

 **watary** : if both of u dont get married when we're 25 im gonna call the police

 **yahababe** : dont worry, u will be my best man

 **shirabun** : who the fuck said im gonna marry u i dont like u

 **yahababe** : thats not what u said yesterday bitch

 **shirabun** : bitch i dont fucking like u go die

 **yahababe** : i will die when its my time to die so sit back and suffer

 **shirabun** : im always suffering wheres the tea

 **yahababe** : fucking bunny dont even know where or how to make the fucking tea

 **oikawaii** : guys....

 **shirabun** : shut the fuck up dont call me that, u asshole

 **yahababe** : im an asshole, ur local asshole so i dont think thats an insult pls try again

 **shirabun** : like i care if thats in insult or not

 **yahababe** : oh ofc u care u love me

 **oikawaii** : uhm...

 **shirabun** : i dont love u where u get that idea

 **yahababe** : u literally texted me at 3 a.m. when i was fucking sleeping just to ask me if im ur boyfriend when we're clearly dating for few months

 **shirabun** : excuse me u called me at 4 a.m. last night just to hear my voice

 **shirabun** : and it was 4 a.m. i slept at 3 a.m. bc of hw and u dont see me complaining

 **watary** : why are u guys like this

 **iwachan** : let them be, just watch from aside

 **yahababe** : what the fuck u asked me to call u, u bitch

 **shirabun** : i did not??? what the fuck

 **yahababe** : fuck u

 **shirabun** : time and place

 **oikawaii** : oh my god i cant believe theyre worse than me

 **iwachan** : good to know you're worse

 **oikawaii** : IWA-CHAN MEAN (´╥ω╥`)

 **yahababe** : excuse me u live in a dorm so come to my house

 **watary** : GUYS STOP

 **shirabun** : no fuck u come here

 **yahababe** : no u come to my house

 **shirabun** : no

 **yahababe** : yea

 **shirabun** : yea, u will come to my dorm

 **shirabun** : i dont care u will come to my dorm

 **yahababe** : forget about fucking u im gonna come to shiratorizawa and kill u

 **shirabun** : thats it if u can catch me

 **oikawaii** : WHAT IS THIS ┻━┻︵╰(‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

 **yahababe** : im taller than u so ofc i can catch u

 **iwachan** : this is amusing

 **shirabun** : fuck u dont come i dont wanna see u fucking ugly face again fuck off

 **yahababe** : yeah and then hours later taichi will call me and ask me to fucking call u and sing something

 **iwachan** : wait, you can sing?

 **watary** : wtf yahaba im ur best friend and u didnt tell me

 **shirabun** : clearly enough ur not his best friend

 **yahababe** : oh wow would u look at the time i gtg go

 **oikawaii** : WAIT YAHABA U CAJ SING???? SING ME A SONG

 **yahababe** : excuse me, come again?

 **oikawaii** : I WANT U TO SING ME A SONG!!!(ˉ▽￣～) ~~

 **oikawaii** : PLS YAHABA-CHAN 乀(ˉεˉ乀)...

 **shirabun** : no

 **oikawaii** : WHY NOT

 **shirabun** : just bc

 **yahababe** : are u jealous, mr. shirabu? ;)

 **yahababe** : or should i call u mr. yahaba?

 **watary** : O:

 **iwachan** : smooth

 **shirabun** : this is why we cant have nice thing

 **yahababe** : awww, cute lil bunny is jealous!

 **shirabun** : i told u to stop calling me that u creampuff head

 **hanamemeki** : I HEARD CREAMPUFF

 **iwachan** : wow that was fast

 

_**hanamemeki** changed his name to **creampuff**._

 

 **watary** : better than ur old one

 **oikawaii** : true

 **shirabun** : WHAT THE HECK

 **yahababe** : since when u know how to filter ur mouth

 **shirabun** : ok first, we're not talking and second, fuck off

 **creampuff** : I WANT CREAMPUFF OIKAWA BUY ME 10

 **watary** : u could say 1 but u want 10 of them

 **creampuff** : go hard or go home

 **iwachan** : you will have stomachache so no.

 **creampuff** : IWAIZUMI DONT TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE

 **oikawaii** : sorry babe u will get a stomachache so i will just buy u 3

 **creampuff** : I COULD ASK ISSEI TO BUY ME MORE HAH

 **iwachan** : issei is currently sleeping so you can't ask him.

 **yahababe** : just buy them urself, hanamaki-san

 **shirabun** : true

 **watary** : i thought u guys were fighting and now u agree w each other

 **iwachan** : that's love, watari

 **yahababe** : IM NOT AGREEING WITH THAT BUNNY GUY

 **creampuff** : bunny guy?

 **oikawaii** : wait for it

 **shirabun** : WHO U CALLING BUNNY GUY, URE THE ONE WHO LOOK LIKE A BUNNY, A STUPID BUNNY

 **watary** : that reminds me, a creampuff bunny

 **creampuff** : WHAT

 **yahababe** : WHO U CALLIN BUNNY

 **shirabun** : obviously its u but i guess ure too dumb to even read it

 **shirabun** : not surprising tho

 **yahababe** : bitch u wanna go

 **creampuff** : WHAT THE HECK IS CREAMPUFF BUNNY

 **shirabun** : go where

 **yahababe** : on a date

 **shirabun** : ok

 **oikawaii** : what

 **iwachan** : i don't understand this

 **watary** : why are u my friend yahaba

 **creampuff** : DONT IGNORE ME????

 **watary** : i think theyre gone, hanamaki-san

 **iwachan** : this is worse than when oikawa asked me to help him with his homework

 **watary** : whats wrong with him asking ur help

 **iwachan** : he asked me to do his homework

 **creampuff** : oh, that reminds me that yoU HAVE HOMEWORK TO DO, YOU YOUNG MAN

 **watary** : are u talking to me....

 **creampuff** : YES

 **watary** : wait how do u know i have a homework

 **oikawaii** : GASP

 **oikawaii** : DOJT TELL ME U STALK OUR LIBERO HERE

 **creampuff** : what, no

 **iwachan** : then how do you know he has homework?

 **creampuff** : i-i can read minds

 **iwachan** : i don't know you anymore

 **oikawaii** : dont be mean iwa-chan!

 **iwachan** : i'm so tired i'm going to eat something then sleep

 **creampuff** : HEY DONT LEAVE ME ALONE WITH OIKAWA HERE

 **watary** : uhm im still here

 **creampuff** : no ure not go do ur homework

 **watary** : ure not my dad dont tell me what to do

 **creampuff** : u are now

 **watary** : i dont want u to be my dad

 **oikawaii** : then who

 **watary** : no one except my dad, my father who made me

 **creampuff** : u hurt me

 **oikawaii** : u hurt him, watacci

 **watary** : oh wow, i have to feed my cat bye

 **oikawaii** : YOU HAVE A CAT?????

 **oikawaii** : AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME?????

 **oikawaii** : WATACCI!!!

 **creampuff** : I CANT BELIEVE U REALLY LEFT ME WITH OIKAWA

 **oikawaii** : excuse u im ur boyfriend

 **oikawaii** : sorry to tell u this but u stuck w me forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a nice day, everyone ヽ(=^･ω･^=)丿


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> milkboy: so like, if bokuto-san is your father and kuroo-san is your uncle, who is tsukishima?

**milkboy** : hinata  
**milkboy** : i wanna ask you something

 **smallgiant** : u could just talk to me u know

 **milkboy** : i know but this is super important  
**milkboy** : other people might hear us if we talk

 **smallgiant** : u sound so suspicious im nervous now

 **deadchi** : hinata what did u do

 **smallgiant** : I DIDNT DO ANYTHING

 **milkboy** : okay listen. kuroo-san and bokuto-san are dating each other right?  
**milkboy** : and bokuto-san is your father

 **deadchi** : why do i have a feeling that this is gonna be bad and confusing

 **milkboy** : so like, if bokuto-san is your father and kuroo-san is your uncle, who is tsukishima?

 **smallgiant** : what  
**smallgiant** : hold on what are u talking about, bakageyama

 **milkboy** : i was about to eat my lunch today and i just thought about it  
**milkboy** : those three are dating, right?

 **deadchi** : now that u say that, it doesnt make sense at all  
**deadchi** : if bokuto is ur dad, kuroo and tsukishima should be ur dads too

 **smallgiant** : wait no  
**smallgiant** : hold on im confused

 **deadchi** : i think we all are

 **smallgiant** : so like ure saying kuroo-san and tsukishima are my dads?

 **milkboy** : well, bokuto is your dad, right?

 **smallgiant** : uhm, i guess?

 **milkboy** : and he's dating kuroo-san and tsukishima  
**milkboy** : that makes all of them your dads

 **sugar** : ayo wassup  
**sugar** : what in the world

 **milkboy** : also adding to your confusion, sugawara-san is your pretty dad

 **sugar** : thats true

 **milkboy** : that makes sawamura-san your dad too

 **deadchi** : i thought hes already my crow son

 **sugar** : what the hell are u talking about  
**sugar** : just how many dads do u have, hinata?

 **smallgiant** : i have no idea

 **milkboy** : oi, answer me  
**milkboy** : what is tsukishima

 **smallgiant** : he cant be my dad bc im older  
**smallgiant** : and im 100% sure he will kill me if i ever call him that  
**smallgiant** : idk honestly

 **deadchi** : if suga is the pretty dad, what am i?

 **sugar** : obviously the thigh dad  
**sugar** : bokuto is the biceps dad  
**sugar** : kuroo is the sexy but dork dad

 **deadchi** : u think kuroo is sexy?

 **sugar** : am i wrong tho?

 **deadchi** : uhm no  
**deadchi** : dont tell him i call him sexy tho

 **milkboy** : why do you have so many dads

 **smallgiant** : excuse me, u have four dads  
**smallgiant** : oikawa-san, iwaizumi-san, matsukawa-san and hanamaki-san  
**smallgiant** : theyre all ur dads

 **sugar** : woah, kageyama has dads  
**sugar** : but u guys are dating  
**sugar** : doesnt that makes me ur future father-in-law?

 **milkboy** : i have no idea what are you talking about  
**milkboy** : i'm confused now

 **smallgiant** : do u think if i ask ushiwaka to be my dad, he will agree?

 **deadchi** : what the heck hinata

 **sugar** : WHY DO U WANNA ASK HIM TO BE UR DAD

 **smallgiant** : well, i have a lot of dads now so why not ask every captain and vice to be my dads too  
**smallgiant** : just imagine

 **milkboy** : why are you like this

 **smallgiant** : go hard or go home, bakageyama

 **sugar** : say, if u meet little giant one day, what do u wanna call him?

 **smallgiant** : big bro bc i want him to teach me volleyball

 **deadchi** : well ofc

 **sugar** : wait, since we talk about dads, whos ur mom?

 **smallgiant** : obviously my mother

 **deadchi** : why dont u ask our manager

 **smallgiant** : KIYOKO-SAN?  
**smallgiant** : OH NO SHES TOO PRETTY AND BEAUTIFUL TO BE MY MOM  
**smallgiant** : IM NOT WORTHY OF HER

 **milkboy** : that's true

 **smallgiant** : SHUT UP  
**smallgiant** : bakageyama (ˉ▽￣～) ~~ 

**milkboy** : don't tell me what to do, boke

 **smallgiant** : excuse me?  
**smallgiant** : EXCUSE ME????

 **deadchi** : guys

 **milkboy** : sorry

 **smallgiant** : sorry sorry  
**smallgiant** : oh, sugawara-san! arent u forgetting something?

 **deadchi** : ?

 **sugar** : oh, hold on

  
_**sugar** changed his name to **koushi**._

  
**koushi** : much better  
**koushi** : i feel refresh somehow

 **deadchi** : u just changed ur name

 **smallgiant** : u should change ur name too, captain!  
**smallgiant** : to thighchi :D

 **deadchi** : maybe later, im still dead on the inside

 **koushi** : we all are  
**koushi** : dont forget practice today!

 **deadchi** : maybe ill be late again

 **koushi** : that old man wanna see u again?

 **deadchi** : yeah and honestly?  
**deadchi** : im so gonna ask tanaka and nishinoya to run until they cant anymore

 **koushi** : they have too much energy  
**koushi** : like hinata here

 **deadchi** : i guess i will ask shimizu to do something with those two  
**deadchi** : they cant say no to her anyway

 **koushi** : what about hinata?

 **smallgiant** : wait what about me? ●^●

 **koushi** : idk

 **smallgiant** : huh? 

**deadchi** : i dont even understand what hes talking about rn  
**deadchi** : are u ok, suga?

 **koushi** : i have too many things to do so rn im not really ok ig??  
**koushi** : dont worry tho, ill be at practice  
**koushi** : playing volleyball helps me forget about school works u know

 **deadchi** : honestly same

 **smallgiant** : are u guys okay?  
**smallgiant** : we could take a break from practicing tho

 **deadchi** : just bc of us two? no way  
**deadchi** : like suga said, playing volleyball helps  
**deadchi** : also no need to worry about us, hinata

 **milkboy** : that's true, worry about yourself boke

 **koushi** : u too, kageyama ;)

 **milkboy** : uh, okay

 **smallgiant** : bakageyama eats his own word ┑(￣Д ￣)┍

 **milkboy** : HINATA I'M GOING TO KICK YOU

 **deadchi** : okok enough  
**deadchi** : btw, why arent the others here?

 **milkboy** : probably doing something?

 **koushi** : i think i saw asahi, hold on

 **smallgiant** : i didnt see yamaguchi and tsukishima tho where are they

 **milkboy** : why do you care about them?

 **smallgiant** : THEYRE MY FRIENDS, U ASS

 **milkboy** : WHY AM I AN ASS WHEN YOU'RE THE ASS

 **deadchi** : what  
**deadchi** : what are u even talking about oh god

 **smallgiant** : OH I SAW YAMAGUCHI!!!!  
**smallgiant** : hes here at the library  
**smallgiant** : WITH SOMEONE OH GOD I GOTTA HIDE

 **deadchi** : yamaguchi w someone?

 **smallgiant** : A GIRL!!! I CANT SEE HER FACE BUT SHES BLONDE AND SHE KINDA REMINDS ME OF SOMEONE  
**smallgiant** : BUT I FORGOT WHO AJSBDJJSHWS

 **milkboy** : HINATA BOKE

 **deadchi** : hold on, ure at the library hinata?

 **milkboy** : oh yeah  
**milkboy** : what are you doing there?

 **smallgiant** : WHAT DO U DO AT THE LIBRARY, KAGEYAMA???  
**smallgiant** : but tbh im just helping my friend to return his book  
**smallgiant** : he sprained his ankle today and went home bc he looked so sick so yeah

 **deadchi** : im glad ure helping ur friends

 **milkboy** : when i asked you something you refused but you help your friends?  
**milkboy** : what the heck, boke?

 **deadchi** : just last two days u guys act like a cute couple, what happened

 **smallgiant** : it feels weird being cute with kageyama

 **milkboy** : that's true  
**milkboy** : i asked my mom about it and she said just act normal and go with the flow

 **smallgiant** : U TOLD UR MOM ABOUT US????  
**smallgiant** : HOLY SHIT

 **deadchi** : woah there

 **milkboy** : aren't you supposed to tell your parents about your partner?

 **deadchi** : well, i guess?  
**deadchi** : isnt it too fast for u?

 **milkboy** : no?  
**milkboy** : i just told him about me and hinata become boyfriends and she said it's okay

 **smallgiant** : IM FREAKIJG OUT RN WHAT THE HELL KAGEYAMA  
**smallgiant** : I CANT EVN TELL MY MOM OH MY GOD WHAT IF SHE ASKS

 **milkboy** : just tell her?

 **smallgiant** : IDK HOW TO AND NATSU IS SO GOING TO ASK U COME HOME W ME BC SHES PROTECTIVE TOWARDS HIS BROTHER  
**smallgiant** : I LOVE NATSU HAHAHAAH KAGEYAMA URE SO DEAD WHEN U MEET MY LIL SISTER

 **milkboy** : damn, i'm not good with children

 **smallgiant** : EHEHEEHEEH ;)

 **deadchi** : ok but hinata, what happened with yamaguchi?

 **smallgiant** : oh shit i forgot

 **koushi** : im back w asahi  
**koushi** : apparently he was finishing all of his school works

 **smallgiant** : I LOST HIM OMGOMGOGMGOGMGO I LOST HIM

 **koushi** : lost who what happened

 **deadchi** : hinata saw yamaguchi at the library w a blonde girl and now he lost him

 **smallgiant** : HES GONE AND GTG  
**smallgiant** : IM LATE TO MY LAST CLASS  
**smallgiant** : IM SO DEAD SKDNXJSKE

 **koushi** : dont forget practical!

 **tskishima** : Someone told me that King said something about me.

 **koushi** : oh yeah, he wanted to know who are u to hinata

 **tskishima** : And why is that?

 **deadchi** : ure dating both bokuto and kuroo and bokuto ia his dad  
**deadchi** : basically he wondered if ure his dad too  
**deadchi** : hinata i mean

 **tskishima** : What the fuck?  
**tskishima** : Hinata is older than me.  
**tskishima** : And there's no in a way to hell or heaven that I will be his dad.

 **koushi** : i know  
**koushi** : he was just wondering, tsukishima

 **tskishima** : Still, that's weird.  
**tskishima** : I'd rather set myself on fire than be his dad.

 **deadchi** : yeah right  
**deadchi** : the minute hes being bullied ure the first person who would stand up for him

 **koushi** : oh really? ;)

 **tskishima** : WHAT, NO.

 **deadchi** : dont lie, tsukishima  
**deadchi** : ennoshita said he saw u back up hinata last week when his classmate made fun of him  
**deadchi** : its ok its ok

 **tskishima** : I DID NOT.  
**tskishima** : AND WHY THE HECK ENNOSHITA-SAN WAS IN THE FIRST YEAR'S BUILDING.

 **koushi** : who knows ;)

 **tskishima** : Please don't give me that face.  
**tskishima** : And what is this conversion even.

 **noyaa** : HELLO GENTLEMEN I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE WAR  
**noyaa** : PLS TELL ME U MISS ME OR ELSE IM GONNA STAB MYSELF W A FOR I HATE MY LIFE

 **koushi** : are u ok

 **noyaa** : SUGA-SAN, DO U MISS ME  
**noyaa** : TSUKISHIMA DO U MISS ME  
**noyaa** : DAICHI-SAN DO U MISS ME

 **tskishima** : I've never felt that emotion before.

 **koushi** : oh my god

 **noyaa** : DAMMIT TSUKISHIMA  
**noyaa** : DAICHI-SAN  
**noyaa** : SUGA-SAN

 **koushi** : yes nishinoya, i miss u

 **deadchi** : i think i dont  
**deadchi** : where have u been?

 **noyaa** : VICE PRINCIPLE CALLED ME TODAY ALTHO I HAVE NO CLUE WHY  
**noyaa** : I WAS WITH RYUU BUT HE HAS TO DO SMTH W HIS CLASSMATE

 **deadchi** : are u sure u didnt do anything stupid?  
**deadchi** : bc after this i gtg to meet his again  
**deadchi** : this is the fourth time i got call to his room  
**deadchi** : as a captain, nishinoya  
**deadchi** : what did u do?

 **noyaa** : UH  
**noyaa** : I DIDNT DO ANYTHING ISTG  
**noyaa** : ASK RYUU ABT THAT

 **koushi** : u could tell us the truth u know  
**koushi** : if anything the volleyball club will get thrown away  
**koushi** : and we cant use the gym if there are troublemakers u know

 **tskishima** : Is Nishinoya-san getting lectures from our captain and vice?

 **noyaa** : SHUT UP TSUKISHIMA  
**noyaa** : IT COST U 0.00¥ TO STAY IN UR LANE AND MIND UR OWN BUSINESS

 **deadchi** : u havent answer me, nishinoya

 **noyaa** : I DIDNT DO ANYTHING  
**noyaa** : I DONT REMEMBER DOING BAD THINGS THIS WEEK  
**noyaa** : THAT OLD MAN JUST WANT TO MESS W U, DAICHI-SAN!!!

 **yamagucci** : I HEARD NISHINOYA-SAN IS IN TROUBLE AND IM HERE

 **noyaa** : HELP ME

 **yamagucci** : HERE TO WATCH ;)

 **noyaa** : I CANT BELIEVE THIS  
**noyaa** : YAMAGUCHI!!!!

 **koushi** : well, lets just talk abt this more at practice  
**koushi** : no one leaves

 **noyaa** : WE WONT!

 **yamagucci** : i cant believe it ended already  
**yamagucci** : i was late

 **koushi** : tell us abt that blonde girl too, yamaguchi ;)

 **yamagucci** : WHAT BLONDE GIRL  
**yamagucci** : WHAT ARE U TALKING ABT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who is that blonde girl i wonder o(*￣▽￣*)ブ 
> 
>  
> 
> have a nice day/night everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> creampuff: U DONT SOUND LIKE IWAIZUMI WHO ARE U
> 
> iwachan: i'm... hajime

**mattsun** : iwaizumi

 **iwachan** : what?

 **mattsun** : where did u hide the Nutella?

 **iwachan** :...  
**iwachan** : i'm nutelling you

 **creampuff** : hold on  
**creampuff** : am i seeing this right?

 **oikawaii** : GASP  
**oikawaii** : IWA-CHAN JUST MADE A JOKE  
**oikawaii** : ARE U OKAY, IWA-CHAN?

 **iwachan** : i'm fine...? thanks for your concern

 **creampuff** : U DONT SOUND LIKE IWAIZUMI WHO ARE U

 **iwachan** : i'm... hajime

 **mattsun** : IS THIS EVEN REAL

 **creampuff** : IWAIZUMI ANSWER ME  
**creampuff** : WHO ARE U?

 **iwachan** : i am iwaizumi hajime, seijoh's ace

 **oikawaii** : mattsun makki, something is wrong with iwa-chan (｡ì _ í｡)

 **creampuff** : thats true

 **iwachan** : i am fine?

 **mattsun** : u dont sound so sure

 **iwachan** : you guys are acting weird

 **oikawaii** : URE THE ONE WHOS ACTING WEIRD NOW IWA-CHAN

 **iwachan** : how is me telling a joke acting weird?

 **creampuff** : u never tell a joke before

 **mattsun** : even when we force u to

 **oikawaii** : also iwa-chan always mad!!

 **creampuff** : thats mostly bc of u, oikawa

 **iwachan** : that's true

 **oikawaii** : HEY WHAT DID I EVEN DO

 **mattsun** : u flirt with almost everyone

 **oikawaii** : I DID NOT FLIRT WITH ALMOST EVERYONE  
**oikawaii** : I WAS BEING NICE! U KNOW WHAT BEING NICE IS?  
**oikawaii** : NOT BEING A SHIT TO OTHER PPL

 **mattsun** : hm, suspicious

 **oikawaii** : WHAT THE FUCK MATTSUN

 **iwachan** : true

 **oikawaii** : IWA-CHAN!!! (ง •̀_•́)ง

 **creampuff** : u always being a shit to me

 **oikawaii** : ure special makki 乀(ˉεˉ乀)

 **creampuff** : u lil shit

 **iwachan** : those fangirls of you  
**iwachan** : why did they even chase you?

 **oikawaii** : eyy are u jealous, iwa-chan?

 **iwachan** : i would be a shitty boyfriend if i'm not jealous, as you said before

 **oikawaii** : IWA-CHAN (ฅ>ω<*ฅ)

 **mattsun** : iwaizumi is jealous bc u always with ur fangirls

 **iwachan** : shut your mouth

 **creampuff** : mattsun is jealous bc oikawa always cuddle with me :3

 **oikawaii** : HEY GUYS I CAN SHARE MY LOVES WITH U THREE  
**oikawaii** : also about my fangirls, im just being nice to them, really  
**oikawaii** : i love u guys so much to even think about going out with them

 **creampuff** : u went out with them yesterday tho

 **oikawaii** : AKSJSJSJS SHUT

 **iwachan** : oikawa

 **oikawaii** : yes, my lovely iwa-chan? ╭(￣▽￣)╮

 **iwachan** : why are you like this

 **mattsun** : PFFT  
**mattsun** : i cant believe u just ask that

 **creampuff** : its oikawa, dont question him

 **oikawaii** : im always like this, iwa-chan ╮(╯_╰)╭

 **iwachan** : kageyama just texted me, asking if we're free this weekend

 **oikawaii** : WHAT  
**oikawaii** : HOW DID HE EVEN GET UR NUMBER

 **creampuff** : i gave it to him

 **mattsun** : tell him we're free

 **oikawaii** : NO WE'RE NOT

 **iwachan** : he said he wanted me or any of us to tutor him english  
**iwachan** : are you guys free?

 **creampuff** : lmao im always free  
**creampuff** : im in

 **mattsun** : morning or evening?  
**mattsun** : its my time to buy groceries so i cant if its morning

 **oikawaii** : IM BUSY

 **iwachan** : morning 'till evening  
**iwachan** : i want to hang out with him after

 **oikawaii** : BUT WHY

 **iwachan** : i thought i'm his dad

 **mattsun** : ure taking this way too seriously, iwaizumi

 **iwachan** : what? it's not like we're going to go out or something  
**iwachan** : just at our place

 **creampuff** : is he gonna be alone?

 **iwachan** : he did ask if it's okay to bring hinata  
**iwachan** : i haven't reply yet

 **mattsun** : SAY YES I WANNA HAVE A CHAT WITH THE CHIBI

 **creampuff** : I WANNA KNOW HIS SECRET  
**creampuff** : ON JUMPING

 **mattsun** : holy hell that guy could jump

 **oikawaii** : hes practically flying

 **iwachan** : are you joining us, oikawa?

 **oikawaii** : IM BUSY IWA-CHAN

 **creampuff** : busy my ass

 **mattsun** : ur ass is sexy

 **creampuff** : gasp, are u flirting with me?

 **mattsun** : yes, pls go out with me

 **creampuff** : sorry but... im taken

 **oikawaii** : 눈_눈

 **iwachan** : you're not going to be busy, oikawa  
**iwachan** : also i said okay

 

 

°

 

 

 **ushjima** : I wonder why Shirabu wanted to leave practice early.

 **miracleboi** : hmm, i wonder the same thing wakatoshi-kun!

 **futureace** : PROBABLY BECAUSE HE WANTED TO MEET HIS BOYFRIEND

 **shirabun** : excuse u, my mom called me bc she has something to discuss  
**shirabun** : and goshiki, pls mind ur own business

 **miracleboi** : ey kenjirou, dont be like this

 **semisemi** : hes always like this

 **shirabun** : 凸(｀0´)凸

 **ushjima** : But I saw Shirabu with a guy wearing black today. Was that your father?

 **miracleboi** : oho? ⊙ω⊙

 **semisemi** : thats probably his boyfriend

 **futureace** : YAHABA-SAN?

 **shirabun** : ok but pls mind ur own business? thank u

 **owlright** : AYO SWANS  
**owlright** : WHATS DOWN MAN

 **miracleboi** : is this ur attempt to make a dad joke, bokuto-kun?

 **owlright** : EH? ABSOLUTELY NOT!  
**owlright** : I WOULD NEVER

 **thekuroo** : dont lie bro  
**thekuroo** : u totally would

 **owlright** : BRO

 **thekuroo** : BRO

 **ushjima** : How was your attempt to woo your setter, Bokuto?

 **thekuroo** : OYA?

 **miracleboi** : OYA OYA?

 **owlright** : WHAT? WHAT ARE U TALKING ABOUT  
**owlright** : AKAASHI IS MY BEST FRIEND

 **thekuroo** : bro, how could u do this  
**thekuroo** : are u cheating on me with akaashi? man..

 **owlright** : WHAT THE HECK ARE U TALKING ABOUT KUROO  
**owlright** : WELL I DID TRY BEFORE BUT FAILED MISERABLY

 **thekuroo** : u tried before?

 **owlright** : yeah man but it was before we got together. and it was just a little crush i mean its akaashi

 **thekuroo** : why didnt u tell me? i could join u

 **miracleboi** : oh god

 **owlright** : sorry man but akaashi doesnt do relationship

 **semisemi** : eh? he said he has a girlfriend

 **owlright** : AKAASHIIIIIIII???//

 **thekuroo** : lmao he doesnt want to date ur ass

 **owlright** : SHUT IT

 **thekuroo** : also semi, how do u know that?

 **semisemi** : went out with taichi before and saw him with a girl

 **ushjima** : Have you ever wonder maybe that was his mother or his sister?

 **semisemi** : i talked to him and he introduced his girlfriend to us

 **thekuroo** : o:

 **owlright** : o:

 **miracleboi** : bokuto-kun, u failed ε-(´∀｀; )

 **owlright** : well, at least i tried

 **thekuroo** : who cares if u tried? u fucking failed

 **owlright** : BROOOOOO U HURT ME

 **semisemi** : serve u right

 **owlright** : HEY

 **semisemi** : u tried hard but failed miserably  
**semisemi** : like someone i know

 **futureace** : IS IT SHIRABU-SAN?

 **shirabun** : goshiki, shut up

 **thekuroo** : EY GOSHIKI!

 **futureace** : HELLO, KUROO-SAN!

 **owlright** : u know this guy?

 **thekuroo** : yea hes pretty cute  
**thekuroo** : be my son

 **futureace** : Eh?

 **semisemi** : woah there, what are u trying to accomplish here?

 **owlright** : DUDE WHAT ABOUT HINATA

 **miracleboi** : what about that chibi?

 **owlright** : HES MY SON

 **ushjima** : Hinata Shouyou is your son?

 **shirabun** : is it an unwritten rule or something  
**shirabun** : every volleyball players i met called him chibi

 **owlright** : THATS BC HES THE CUTEST AND THE MOST ADORABLE MIDDLE BLOCKER EVER IN JAPAN

 **miracleboi** : coughs

 **semisemi** : ure not cute, tendou

 **miracleboi** : im pretty cute myself  
**miracleboi** : also tsutomu, dont agree with that cat

 **futureace** : That cat? Why?

 **thekuroo** : are u trying to ruin my plan here?

 **miracleboi** : obviously  
**miracleboi** : the cat is kuroo and hes pretty lame

 **thekuroo** : dont sell me like this  
**thekuroo** : im not lame im awesome  
**thekuroo** : i mean, have u meet me? :3c

 **owlright** : bro... ure pretty lame tbh

 **thekuroo** : I CANNOT BELIEVE  
**thekuroo** : MY OWN BOYFRIEND

 **futureace** : But Kuroo-san, why do you want me to be your son? Aren't you too young be become a father?

 **thekuroo** : BC I WANT HINATA TO HAVE SIBLINGS

 **owlright** : BRO... I DIDNT KNOW U THINK THAT WAY *WIPES TEARS*  
**owlright** : GOSHIKI TSUTOMU, BE OUR SON

 **semisemi** : as his guardian, i say no

 **futureace** : Eh?

 **miracleboi** : what are u talking about, semisemi?  
**miracleboi** : tsutomu is my son

 **semisemi** : uh, no? hes my son

 **miracleboi** : no, hes MY son :')

 **thekuroo** : no, hes my son now

 **owlright** : true :3c

 **semisemi** : NO THE HELL WAY I WONT ALLOW THAT

 **futureace** : Uhm..

 **ushjima** : Don't listen to them, Goshiki.

 **futureace** : Okay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update (´･ᆺ･`)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iwachan: what pictures?
> 
> thekuroo: iwaizumi, if u love urself pls dont ask  
> thekuroo: im begging u, pls dont
> 
> oikawaii: ヽ(ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ

**oikawaii** : im so sad right now i cant believe this

 **creampuff** : what happened?

 **oikawaii** : i dont wanna talk about it

 **iwachan** : oikawa, are you okay?

 **oikawaii** : which part of me that looks okay, iwa-chan?

 **mattsun** : talk to us

 **oikawaii** : i talked with bokuto just now

 **iwachan** : did he do something to you?  
**iwachan** : @ **owlright** we need to talk

 **oikawaii** : its fine, guys

 **creampuff** : u dont sound fine oikawa, dont give me "im fine" bullshit  
**creampuff** : what did bokuto said to u?

 **owlright** : WHAT DID I DO?

 **iwachan** : what did you do to oikawa?  
**iwachan** : what did you say to him?

 **owlright** : ?????

 **creampuff** : what did u do, bokuto?

 **owlright** : ?????  
**owlright** : WHAT DID I EVEN DO???  
**owlright** : IDK

 **thekuroo** : bo, what did u do?

 **owlright** : HOLD ON FOR A SECOND  
**owlright** : WHY ARE U ASKING ME IDK

 **mattsun** : oikawa said he talked with u just now and now hes sad  
**mattsun** : must have to do something with u

 **owlright** : okay but i didnt do anything????  
**owlright** : oikawa, what the hell man we just talk about _that_

 **thekuroo** : "about _that_ "?

 **owlright** : yeah, about _that_

 **iwachan** : what's " _that_ "?

 **oikawaii** : its fine guys, dont get mad at boku-chan

 **thekuroo** : "boku-chan"?  
**thekuroo** : pls dont call him that im having flashback rn  
**thekuroo** : OH GOD

 **owlright** : I JUST TALK WITH OIKAWA ABOUT HAIRSPRAY OKAY WHAT DID I DO

 **creampuff** : what

 **mattsun** : hairspray?????  
**mattsun** : oikawa tooru

 **oikawaii** : IM SAD BC I NEED A NEW HAIRSPRAY AND IWA-CHAN SAID NO WHEN I ASKED HIM TO BUY ME A NEW ONE

 **iwachan** : you have 10 seconds to run

 **creampuff** : I GOT WORRIED FOR NOTHING  
**creampuff** : OIKAWA

 **oikawaii** : BUT I AM SAD!!!!  
**oikawaii** : DONT BE MEAN TO A SAD PERSON!!!

 **mattsun** : im outside so i cant smack him

 **creampuff** : dont worry, i will do it for u

 **oikawaii** : HEY DONT DO THAT TO UR BOYFRIEND

 **iwachan** : i will do that to my boyfriend

 **oikawaii** : IWA-CHAN (っ╥╯﹏╰╥c)

 **iwachan** : i was this close to call bokuto you know, this close

 **creampuff** : super duper close

 **owlright** : OIKAWA I TOLD U TO STOP CALLING ME THAT  
**owlright** : LOOK WHAT HAVE U DONE TO KUROO

 

  
_**owlright** sends a picture._

 

  
**creampuff** : is he crying or screaming

 **owlright** : BOTH AND NOW IM GONNA CRY TOO  
**owlright** : U JUST WAIT OIKAWA, NEXT MONTH IM GONNA GO TO MIYAGI AND I WILL TORTURE U WITH A LOT OF THEM

 **mattsun** : what did he do now?

 **oikawaii** : HEY!!!

 **owlright** : YESTERDAY WE PLAYED A LITTLE GAME BC OIKAWA SAID HE MISSED US  
**owlright** : AND THEN OUT OF NOWHERE, HE SENT TONS OF PICTURES THAT WILL KILL UR BRAIN CELLS  
**owlright** : AND U WILL CRY FOR MERCY

 **iwachan** : what pictures?

 **thekuroo** : iwaizumi, if u love urself pls dont ask  
**thekuroo** : im begging u, pls dont

 **oikawaii** : ヽ(ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ

 **creampuff** : WHAT PICTURES

 **owlright** : HANAMAKI PLS DONT ASK IF U LOVE URSELF

 **mattsun** : ily u both pls dont ask  
**mattsun** : i dont wanna stay with just oikawa

 **oikawaii** : MATTSUN DONT BE MEAN

 **iwachan** : deep down in my heart, i wanna know

 **thekuroo** : pls iwaizumi, pls pls pls dont  
**thekuroo** : im begging u

 

  
_**owlright** sends a picture._

 

  
**owlright** : hes on his knees iwaizumi

 **creampuff** : oh my god  
**creampuff** : holy shit

 **iwachan** : if you don't wanna tell me, i can search on google you know

 **owlright** : ISTG IWAIZUMI HAJIME

 **thekuroo** : iwaizumi, if you die, just know that you're one of my best friend and i love you bro

 **mattsun** : he types like that im scared now

 **oikawaii** : BUT GUYS ITS NOTHING THO  
**oikawaii** : CHILL

 **owlright** : OIKAWA

 **thekuroo** : IM NOT GONNA FUCKING CHILL WHEN IM SUFFERING, OIKAWA  
**thekuroo** : IF U LOVE IWAIZUMI PLS DONT SHOW THAT HORRIBLE THING TO HIM  
**thekuroo** : DO NOT KILL MY FRIEND

 **creampuff** : oh my god  
**creampuff** : oikawa asked me to rebel and i did and i regret my life choice  
**creampuff** : oikawa im gonna mcfuckin kill u

 **oikawaii** : I JUST TOLD U THAT  
**oikawaii** : BUT I DIDNT FORCE U MAKKI

 **iwachan** : is he dead?

 **thekuroo** : who? me? yeah

 **owlright** : LMAOOOO KUROO IS CRYING HELP

 **creampuff** : im crying too i regret everything oikawa i hate u so much dont come to me ever again

 **mattsun** : should i see what is it?  
**mattsun** : u guys made it sounds like its hella bad but i dont think so?

 **thekuroo** : OH GOD NO PLS DONT  
**thekuroo** : SAVE URSELF MATSUKAWA

 **iwachan** : is it really bad? i feel like you guys are playing here

 **owlright** : KUROO IS CRYING HARD AFTER HE READ THAT LAJSJSKANAJSK

 **thekuroo** : iwaizumi hajime, it's so fucking bad trust me  
**thekuroo** : im not lying this time

 **oikawaii** : SO U LIED BEFORE???  
**oikawaii** : BUSTED

 **owlright** : (ง •̀_•́)ง  
**owlright** : FUXKING FIGHT ME KUROO TWTSUROU

 **mattsun** : ok u know what  
**mattsun** : im gonna join takahiro  
**mattsun** : yall suck

 **iwachan** : guys  
**iwachan** : i'm this close to google it

 **thekuroo** : NO

 **owlright** : DONT

 **thekuroo** : DO NOT IWAIZUMI

 **owlright** : DONT

 **oikawaii** : ε-(´∀｀; )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ksnsjzkanajs first of all sorry for not updating lol i found this game called 'touken ranbu' and really, im in swords hell rn help me 
> 
> i was really close to update my fics but then i got distracted lmao sorry for that
> 
> and i had this for like a month??? it was all started when i was talking with my friends on discord and they gave me this idea lol thanks to them tho *^o^*
> 
> also enjoy this very short(?) chapter jsksjsis i hope u guys have a good day/night/evening etc love ya ✿✿ヽ(ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ✿


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yahababe: the human body has 7 trillion nerves and some people manage to get on every single fucking one of them
> 
> shirabun: what the actual fuck @ me next time

**oikawaii** : if you were to die, what would your last words be?

 **thekuroo** : finally

 **oikawaii** : should i feel concern with ur answer kuroo

 **thekuroo** : DON'T TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN

 **iwachan** : oikawa, where is my hoodie?

 **oikawaii** : ??? what hoodie

 **iwachan** : that black hoodie

 **mattsun** : u mean _that_ hoodie ;)

 **oikawaii** : _that_?? what hoodie?? what black hoodie

 **iwachan** : okay nevermind, found it

 **owlright** : kuroo is still crying oikawa dont even think about running away this time

 **mattsun** : what did he do now

 **oikawaii** : SHUT UP MATTSUN I DID NOTHING

 **owlright** : oh u did plenty

 **iwachan** : is it because of the thing oikawa called you?

 **thekuroo** : DON'T REMIND ME

 **owlright** : oh yeah definitely

 **oikawaii** : boku-chan? (๑•́₃ •̀๑)

 **thekuroo** : I'd like to ask Iwaizumi Hajime to punch his boyfriend for me.

 **oikawaii** : thats rude (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **mattsun** : which boyfriend

 **creampuff** : yeah which one

 **thekuroo** : the one who is a setter

 **oikawaii** : HEY!!

 **iwachan** : okay i didn't google about this whole thing because you asked me not to but can someone tell me what the hell is going on?

 **creampuff** : the thing tooru called bokuto was not a good thing?? idk how to explain but once u know what it is

 **mattsun** : u will get a nightmare

 **creampuff** : we finish off our sentences ;)

 **mattsun** : soulmate indeed ;)

 **iwachan** : but bokuto said kuroo has been crying for days and i am concern

 **owlright** : yes pls i am concern too but he looks cute when he clings to me so its fine ;)

 **thekuroo** : WTF BOO I TRUSTED YOU

 **owlright** : BUT U LOOKED CUTE I JUST CANT OKAY

 **oikawaii** : if i can state my personal opinion

 **iwachan** : don't

 **oikawaii** : rude (๑•́₃ •̀๑)

 **shirabun** : putting milk in the bowl first is divorce worthy

 **iwachan** : what

 **yahababe** : "or wetting your toothbrush before putting toothpaste on" wow excuse you, maybe i like to soften the bristles first

 **mattsun** : what the hell is going on

 **owlright** : are they fighting ヽ(￣д￣;)ノ

 **shirabun** : who the fuck doesn't wet their toothbrush before putting toothpaste on?

 **yahababe** : who the fuck does?

 **shirabun** : i the fuck do

 **yahababe** : what the actual fuck?

 **shirabun** : fuck you

 **creampuff** : this is how civil wars are started

 **owlright** : ok but yahaba sounds like my brother sometimes

 **mattsun** : brother?

 **thekuroo** : which brother?

 **ushjima** : You have a brother?

 **oikawaii** : oh god

 **creampuff** : LMAO i can actually see oikawa rolls his eyes skdnxjsksm

 **yahababe** : the human body has 7 trillion nerves and some people manage to get on every single fucking one of them

 **shirabun** : what the actual fuck @ me next time

 **yahababe** : i know ure always here so i dont need to @ u

 **thekuroo** : aren't you guys like, the most cheesiest couple to ever exist?

 **yahababe** : wow i suddenly cant read

 **shirabun** : mom is calling me gtg

 **owlright** : relationship goals

 **thekuroo** : they're so cute

 **yahababe** : NO WE'RE NOT

 **shirabun** : i know u secretly like it when ppl call us cute so sit down

 **yahababe** : u mean when ppl call u cute?

 **shirabun** : shut the fuck up

 **iwachan** : what even is going on

 **oikawaii** : dont mind them iwachan, our son here likes it when ppl call them cute (´･ω･`)

 **yahababe** : uhm excuse me? our son? i hope its not shirabu bc he's rude

 **shirabun** : shut the fuck up will u?

 **yahababe** : im not even talking wys

 **owlright** : relationship goals pt2

 **thekuroo** : boo u didnt answer me, which brother

 **owlright** : oh my third brother, when he chats with his girlfriend he 100% sounds(?) like our yahaba here

 **mattsun** : let me guess, his girlfriend sounds like shirabu

 **shirabun** : WHAT

 **owlright** : OH MY GOD URE RIGHT DJSNSJKD

 **thekuroo** : LMAOOO

 **miracleboi** : shirabu is the girlfriend in their relationship ╭(￣▽￣)╮

 **yahababe** : thats not... wrong

 **shirabun** : excuse me??? no??? im the boyfriend obviously???

 **thekuroo** : the bitchy but cute type of boyfriend

 **yahababe** : yep, thats shirabu

 **miracleboi** : so cute :3

 **shirabun** : hold on a second, did u just call me cute?

 **yahababe** : new phone who dis???

 **oikawaii** : WOW YAHABA U REALLY ARE CUTE

 **iwachan** : he's always been cute what's new

 **mattsun** : ????

 **creampuff** : ?????

 **iwachan** : you guys didn't know?

 **yahababe** : IWAIZUMI-SAN PLS

 **miracleboi** : oh we dont know ⊙ω⊙

 **mattsun** : true ⊙ω⊙

 **oikawaii** : pls continue ⊙ω⊙

 **iwachan** : well, he came to me one day, asking for some relationship advice

 **yahababe** : IWAIZUMI-SAN NO

 **shirabun** : iwaizumi-san yes

 **iwachan** : and he looked really nervous back then, probably when they were still new. i found him adorable

 **oikawaii** : u know hes really cute when iwachan says that (๑¯ω¯๑) 

 **yahababe** : wow i cannot believe you just tell them that i feel betrayed

 **miracleboi** : oh its the same with our shirabun here too ´∀`

 **shirabun** : DONT CALL ME THAT

 **yahababe** : oya ⊙ω⊙

 **thekuroo** : OYA OYA ⊙ω⊙

 **owlright** : OYA OYA OYA ⊙ω⊙

 **shirabun** : stop using that its creepy

 **yahababe** : dont tell me what to do ⊙ω⊙

 **miracleboi** : it was when they had a fight i guess??? our shirabun came to me bc he wanted some advice too ε-(´∀｀; )

 **shirabun** : I DID NOT

 **ushjima** : You did, Shirabu. I was there.

 **shirabun** : WHAT??? NO

 **miracleboi** : wakatoshi-kun was there actually, but our shirabun didnt know ^ω^

 **shirabun** : oh wow none of yall can be trusted

 **thekuroo** : you can trust me ^^

 **owlright** : also me ^^

 **oikawaii** : definitely not both of them 

 **thekuroo** : SHUT UP OIKAWA

 **oikawaii** : -(￢∀￢)σ

 **miracleboi** : i know deep inside, our shirabun really loves yahaba so im not worry even a bit

 **shirabun** : who even ask u to worry about us

 **miracleboi** : i feel like i want to disown u but i know wakatoshi-kun doesnt want that ´∀`

 **shirabun** : oh god

 **ushjima** : Yes, Shirabu is a good child.

 **shirabun** : im literally a year younger

 **ushjima** : Yes, my child.

 **owlright** : lmao i didnt know ushijima knows how to joke around

 **thekuroo** : he looks like that but hes actually nice

 **oikawaii** : wow really, i cant read suddenly what did u say, kuroo-chan?

 **thekuroo** : DON'T TALK TO ME

 **owlright** : @ **iwachan** , u should just google it

 **thekuroo** : NO, PLS NO

 **yahababe** : google what?

 **shirabun** : its none of ur business

 **yahababe** : i didnt talk to u one day and now ure being a salty asshole

 **miracleboi** : aww is shirabu sulking? :3

 **shirabun** : shut up

 **yahababe** : love u

 **mattsun** : ???

 **shirabun** : love u too

 **mattsun** : 눈_눈

 **creampuff** : started from the bottom and now we're a little bit above the bottom

 **thekuroo** : where is iwaizumi

 **mattsun** : probably showering

 **oikawaii** : no, iwachan is on his bed

 **creampuff** : i heard the water is running so he's probably showering

 **shirabun** : u guys live together?

 **oikawaii** : yep

 **mattsun** : yep

 **creampuff** : yep

 **shirabun** : thats cute

 **yahababe** : u wanna live together too?

 **owlright** : i dont understand this

 **thekuroo** : same

 **shirabun** : who wants to live with u ew

 **creampuff** : now i guess we're going to the bottom again

 **iwachan** : oh my god

 **oikawaii** : WHAT HAPPENED IWACHAN

 **iwachan** : i googled it and... oikawa, don't talk to me too

 **oikawaii** : WHAT

 **thekuroo** : SEE THAT

 **miracleboi** : what happened

 **owlright** : it was bok* n* pic*

 **yahababe** : this is a sign for me go log off and never come back

 **shirabun** : same

 **miracleboi** : .... i guess im going as well

 **ushjima** : What is that?

 **thekuroo** : NO YOU DON'T HAVE TO KNOW

 **oikawaii** : OK LOOK IT WAS AN ACCIDENT OKAY I CANT SUFFER ALONE

 **mattsun** : and u drag us with u?

 **oikawaii** : yes i know im wonderful (＊￣︶￣＊)

 **owlright** : kuroo iS CRYING AGAIN DJDBXJS

 **iwachan** : i will never be the same, ever again

 **oikawaii** : OH CMON ITS NOT THAT BAD

 **deadchi** : im back

 **oikawaii** : DAI-CHAN!!

 **deadchi** : and now im gone

 **thekuroo** : DON'T LEAVE ME

 **owlright** : BUT IM RIGHT HERE??? HELLO

 **thekuroo** : YOU ARE NOT HELPING

 **owlright** : ヽ(´･д･｀)ﾉ

 **creampuff** : lmao iwaizumi just throw a pillow when oikawa came out from the kitchen

 **mattsun** : a very nice view too if u want to know more ;)

 **oikawaii** : GUYS PLS

 **owlright** : bye oiks

 **thekuroo** : SHUT UP OIKAWA

 **oikawaii** : IM NOT EVEN TALKING DONT ATTACK ME LIKE THIS

 **iwachan** : let's attack him like this.

 **oikawaii** : IWACHAN!!! (´╥ω╥`)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow last update was on october last year?? what a great author am i wow lets give a clap everyone sksnsj
> 
> sorry for not updating!!! like i said before i found this one game and now currently crying and dying at the same time bc i feLL FOR THIS TRAP (thx sarah btw!!) and now ofc i cant get out so sorry again for not updating this eksndjxie
> 
> also enjoy this short crap or whatever i guess??? i hope its funny tho djsndjs
> 
> and have a nice day everyone!! dont forget to take care of urself bc HEALTH IS VERY IMPORTANT and U GUYS ARE IMPORTANT okay??? love u guys xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> ((also yes i changed my username ehe))


End file.
